


Noreti

by bluerorjhan



Category: Sith - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, More tags later, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerorjhan/pseuds/bluerorjhan
Summary: Druxri Acaleia, Sith Lord in the First Order's rankings, must choose. But what choice will she make? Family or power?





	1. I’ll Make Those Rebels Pay.

“Druxri? Please just talk to me. We can sort this out.”

  
But there was no sorting out this particular situation. Druxri had made up her mind and understood the orders she had been given. She was to kill her own husband, the man she’s loved for almost 7 years. To become a true Sith, you have to kill somebody you love whether it be family or a loved one. But Druxri had no family, so the outcome of the task fell on her husband.

She sat crouched and hunched over on the floor facing away from his worried gaze thinking of how she would do it. Should it be painful? Quick? Savour the moment or get it over and done with? She didn’t know yet but what she did know, hurt her.

“Please answer me. Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

Malakai wanted to reach out for her but feared of what could transpire if he did. He thought she didn’t know what he had done but being part of the beginning of the First Order, their intelligence helped her discover his new truth. He became a rebel. He disagreed with the First Order’s motives but was in love with a Sith. He had to choose. Her or the rebel alliance.

“Disgusting… You TURNED AGAINST ME.”

Druxri screamed with pain in her voice, turning her head around sharply to face her new victim. The fresh cuts on her back were bleeding from the battle through the base’s security. More cuts littered her arms, which would later become deep scars. Her handmade outfit ripped and ruined, her hair messy and tangled. She reached for her newly made lightsaber with her bony hand decorated with long and black pointed nails, a lightsaber which was sharp at the end to connect with another to form a double-bladed lightsaber.

  
“You joined the rebels Malakai…You left me. You made a vow and you BROKE IT.”

She raised herself up and faced Malakai merely inches away from his face, hand gripping her lightsaber tightly with anger and venom in her eyes. Her mind was made up, quick it was but a part of her wanted to make him pay for his actions.

“The end is nigh, Malakai…and it’s time for you to meet yours.”

 

****  
Druxri lunged foward waking up from her slumber. Missing the feel of murdering somebody.

  
“Pathetic.”

She mumbled to herself as she got herself out of bed, ready to receive her new orders for the day. She didn’t have a Star Destroyer, not yet anyway. She wasn’t that high in the ranking but she did have her own ship. A fury-class Interceptor to be exact. Black with white and red lining on the outside, decorated with the First Order and Sith Empire banners on the inside. Robots to do her work, look after the ship etc while she would plot her attacks in her office. She enjoyed living there. It makes her feel powerful, important and most of all… feared.

  
She went to the bathroom placed in the corner of her quarters to take a shower so she would feel refreshed for the day when there was a knock at her door.

“Ma'am. Supreme Leader Snoke’s Star Destroyer has just left lightspeed and is requesting you board for new orders.”

The robotic voice echoed throughout the corridoors of the ship.

“Did I miss a Holo? Why is he requesting that I board?”

Druxri didn’t open the door, merely listened from inside of her room, irritated that she couldn’t reminisce about her dream. Relishing in the moment of a fresh kill is the best way to meditate as a Sith in her eyes.

“I…I don’t know Ma'am. He requested your presence urgently.”

The robot sounded nervous, fully knowing of Druxri’s power when she gets angry.

“I’ll be there in a moment. Tell the Supreme Leader.”

Her voiced became irritated and the droid scuttled away praying she didn’t deactivate him or worse…

 

****

Druxri’s Interceptor boarded the Star Destroyer and she was greeted by Stormtroopers and Red Guards to escort her to the room where Snoke’s holo would be broadcasted. Druxri didn’t feel like she needed the escort as she could make her way through the ship perfectly by herself. But this was a time where she would first meet Snoke. The man behind the curtain, pulling all the strings.

She entered the room with anger and pride in her step, walking down the long walkway towards the Holo of the Supreme Leader himself.

  
To her left was Kylo Ren, the long awaited Sith Lord in the high rankings of the First Order. His hair was to his shoulders, and ragged. A scar going from the right side of his face down underneath his clothing. His “uniform” consited of his normal plain black trousers and tunic. She had never met him before but from first impressions, she would enjoy working with him. The look on his face is pure anger, probably wondering why he had been called to a meeting just like her.

  
And to her right was Kohnû Chirikyat, another Sith Lord in the First Order. Although he had a more relaxed look on his face. But even still, relaxed may not have even been the right word. Confident? Bored? Nonchalant? That was the word. Nonchalant. You could tell he had better things to do with his time, perhaphs fighting or training or even just lazing around. He had brown hair slightly longer than Kylo’s. Hazel and dark tones. Thick, black eyebrows sat on his forehead. He also had bright red eyes lined with black eyeliner, a light coating. Barely noticable if you weren’t staring at him. He had slight stubble which further indicated his personality of lazing around. His uniform was plain black with a rich red cape draping from his broad shoulders. Fingerless red gloves covering his hands. The Sith knew how to dress intimidatingly it seems.

  
Druxri snapped out of her observation when she heard the deep booming voice of Snoke.

  
“You may be wondering why I brought all three of you here. Considering none of you have met before, I decided to give you all separate missions as to not cause any… disagreements towards how your missions should be handled. Kylo, you and Kohnû shall go to the planet of Jakkuu and search for any remaining rebel technology we can use to our advantage. Take storm troopers with you.”

The two Sith looked at each other, creating tension of already conflicting ideas.

  
“Jakkuu? What is the need for this? If there’s no definite rebel technology located then surely our presence could be useful… elsewhere.”

Kohnû seemed completely annoyed drawing some amusement out of Druxri.

“And Lord Ror'jhan, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.”

Snoke continued completely ignoring Kohnû’s question. Druxri smirked with confidence towards the giant figure across the room from her.

“Supreme Leader Snoke, I was looking forward to finally meeting the illusive shadow that bosses about my every move.”

  
“SILENCE.” The said shadows voice boomed across the room. He was irritated and Druxri could feel the look that Kohnû and Kylo were giving her. She had the confidence to talk back to Snoke, she also knew that her sheer power and skill would not get her ejected from the First Order.

  
“You shall go to the planet Takodana. We’ve received some information claiming there to be some new blueprints for X-Wing fighters that should be easy for use to sabotage. Storm troopers shall accompany you. Use them as you wish.”

  
Druxri bowed at Snoke, turned and walked back along the walkway, Kohnû and Kylo still infront of Snoke. After she had left, Snoke continued.

  
“Now that, is what you call a true Sith. You should follow her example Ren. Then perhaphs your power would grow.” This angered Kylo and amused Kohnû. They both swiftly left the room.

 

****

As she boarded her Interceptor, Druxri went back to her quarters for the duration of the hyperspace travel. Sitting at her desk, she pulled out a holo-recording of her husband. She wasn’t angry or upset at seeing his face, but relieved. The only issue was that the only recording she had of him, was from the Rebel database.

  
“I pledge my alliegence to the Rebel Alliance, it’s cause and it’s people.”

Hearing those words and seeing him in that outfit infuriated her. Her grip tightend on the holo-recording until the the device was crushed in her hand. Her husband betrayed her and everything she stood for, she was glad he was gone. But not soon enough. She was broken out of her train of thought by a knock at her quarters door.

  
“What?!” She shouted, still angry at what she had just seen.

  
“I’m sorry but we have reached the planet of Takodana. Your Troopers are ready to depart.” The same robot from earlier had an even more nervous tone in it’s voice, fearing for his life.

  
“Excellent,’ Her tone calmed. ‘Send the troopers down and keep them in contact with me.”  
She got up and headed to her quarters window to see the view of Takodana. Gazing at the planet, She smiled and said,  
“I’ll make those Rebels pay.”


	2. Neither Knew The Fate That Awaited Them.

The intimidating Interceptor touched down on the lush green grass of Takodana. Druxri gazed out of the cockpit window towards the small rebel hideout. She turned and strolled into the coriddoor where her Stormtroopers are waiting for orders.

  
“Considering this is an easy task, you should be able to handle it. Retrieve the plans, kill any rebels you find in whatever way you deem appropriate. Do. Not. Fail. Stay active on the comms.”

  
The Troopers raised their hands to their chest in unison and marched out of the Interceptor. She listened carefully through the comms.

The Troopers waided their way through the muddy marshes past the fields towards the base. Guns raised they kicked the door down and starting searching the area for any rebel presence. Little did they know, there was a rebel there. Inexperienced in combat but fully capable of handling herself. The small blue Nyxerian was hiding behind a half destroyed X-Wing, wrench in hand, ready to take them on.

  
“Clear.” One Trooper said as another headed in her direction.

She gripped the wrench in her hand and prepared herself. Dashing out from behind the X-Wing, she raised the wrench above her head and smashed it against the Troopers head so hard his helmet cracked.

More Troopers ran towards her and she charged forwards and started taking them out one by one.   
Back in the Interceptor, Druxri could hear her team being taking out one by one and comms going dark. 

“Fight you fucking cowards.” Druxri hissed gripping her saber in her hand, nails scratching into the side of it. Finally after a few minutes of fighting noises and screaming coming through the mic, Druxri had enough.

  
“I’ll deal with them myself. Pathetic.” She stormed towards the exit of the Interceptor and touched the grass with the heels of her boots. Her pace quickened, fury rising in her body. She wouldn’t let one puny Rebel wipe out her team of Troopers with such ease. The mud and water from the marsh began splashing against her pitch black cape and boots, covering them in mud but Druxri did not care. She reached the door of the base and slowly creeped through. 

“The Alliance is doomed, as are you. So show yourself and make this quick. I’ll try not to hurt you too bad.”

  
Her menacing tone turned into a confident smile at the end. No Rebel could best Druxri. She was at the height of her game. She began walking through the base, stealthily manoeuvring around the corridors turns. The buzzing from her recently activated lightsaber filling the silence and lighting her way through the dark rooms. Her cape dragging behind her bringing in the mud from the marshes, her boots making as little noise as possible.

‘The Rebel might have run away’ Druxri thought to herself, but her contact with the Force told her otherwise. She was not alone. She was not safe.

Kylo and Kohnû’s ships landed on the hot desert of Jakkuu, scorching sun piercing their eyes forcing them to cover them with their hands. They landed just on the outskirts of Unkar Plutt’s scrap yard. As they disembarked the ship, scavengers and scum began to run away fearing for their lives at the sight of two Sith marching with Troopers.

  
“So…This is where the tech is supposed to be?” Kylo looked around puzzled at his surroundings. Besides from the beige sand, there was nothing anymore. Shells of ruined and scavenged ships, dead creatures and dead people. Recently passed from thirst or starvation.

  
“Relax, pretty boy. Let’s just get the damn job done.” Kohnû uncrossed his arms and began walking towards the shells of ships in search of any hidden Rebel technology. The sand beginning to cover his boots in a beige coating, his cape too. Kylo clearly became bothered at being called a ‘pretty boy’, which entertained Kohnû. Both of them fighting for the spot of top dog within the First Order, but it wasn’t anything Kohnû or Kylo couldn’t handle. Fighting? Sure. Petty words? Absolutely. But Kylo couldn’t quite work out Kohnû just yet. It may take time.

Druxri turned around quickly to see the blue Rebel jumped towards her, wrench in hand, aiming for her head. She dodged but the wrench caught her right shoulder, causing her extreme pain.

  
“FUCKING FILTH!” Druxri screamed towards the Rebel.

  
“Actually, the name’s Renyli.” She spoke with a smirk towards the enraged Sith.

Druxri brought her lightsaber up in front of her, twisting the hilt with a quick motion to show that she had not one but two burning red lightsabers. She placed her arms by her side with her wrists tilted upwards so the sabers were pointing towards the ceiling forming a V shape behind her. Long red hair neatly tucked away. Hands gripping tightly into the hilts causing her hands to hurt.

Druxri lunged forward in an attempt to attack Renyli and the blue Rebel attempted to block her attack with the wrench but the saber cut through.

  
“Shit!” Renyli whispered to herself before trying to run towards the back of an X-Wing. Druxri used the force to grab her neck making her hover above the ground, hands clawing at her neck in a desperate attempt for air. Renyli could see that she was that strong in the Force she could keep her saber hovering in the air while also using it in an attempt to kill her. Instead, Druxri threw her arm to the left, causing Renyli to be slammed against the wall. Collapsing in a heap on the ground.

 

**

“You need to learn to respect me.” Spoke Kylo in a stern voice. Kohnû looked around comedically.

  
“Who? Me?” Kohnû said as he pointed to himself with a smirk on his face.

  
“Yes, you. All you do is walk around the Star Destroyer like you own the place! Or half the time you sit on your fucking ass and drink all day.” Kylo was clearly becoming more and more irritated towards Kohnû, an emotion he was used to but also hadn’t learnt to control or use to his advantage.

  
“So I like drinking, doing nothing or kicking the shit out of you in training… If I need to learn how to respect you, then why don’t you try and teach me? Except, you can’t because I’m stronger than you. Younger… but so much stronger.’ Kohnû was directly in Kylo’s face now, hot breath against his face from the older Sith’s anger. Kylo gripped his lightsaber in anger.

  
“Oh! You really wanna do this huh? Don’t blame me when you lose, sweetheart.”

Kohnû extended his hand and the lightsaber flew out of its hilt to meet it. Kohnû extended his hand again towards Kylo, forcing him to be pushed backwards, crushing him against one of the X-Wing shells. The older Sith clambered back up to his feet, lightsaber in hand, grinding his teeth.

  
“You’re a fucking COWARD! You can’t even fight me properly, blade to blade. Instead, you hide and use the force against me.”

  
Kylo began pacing left to right like an animal sizing up his prey, sweat dripping from his forehead from the intense heat of the planet and sheer anger. Kohnû rolled his eyes, dusted his shoulders off and formed a traditional fighting stance. Hunched over, knees apart, lightsaber at the ready.   
As though it was pre-rehearsed, both of the Sith lunged towards each other, screaming for intimidation as the lightsabers hissed and crackled as they clashed.

Renyli stretched out her arm to try and find a weapon, any weapon at all to protect her for now. Just as she was about to give up, her hand grazed across a long metal bar which she took instantly. Her hand tightened around the metal bar and rose to her feet. Shortly after, she began sprinting towards Druxri, managing to attack her with the pole across her spine, injuring her.

Druxri’s lightsaber flew across the room after being accidentally thrown from the pain. Druxri was weak-end, not enough to give up, but enough to be handicapped in a fight. Renyli used this moment to her advantage and began to beat her as Druxri was curled up on the floor in immense pain. Until she spotted the injured Sith’s lightsaber.

  
Sprinting to grab it, she slid across the floor and held the saber ready to attack. Druxri tried to compose herself and get back up but the pain in her spine was too much. Renyli held the saber just away from Druxri’s throat.

  
“Go on then.’ Druxri managed to speak as she sat in a heap on the floor, out of breath.

  
‘What? Are you too scared to take a life?” She continued trying to anger the Rebel.

  
“It’s too kind to kill you this way.” Renyli hissed with anger in her voice and grabbed Druxri’s weakend arm, pulling her towards the X-Wings half running engine. She dragged the beaten Sith across the ground.

  
“It’s because of you, I have no family. It’s because of you, children have no fucking families to go home to. It’s because of you, the Alliance exists. You won’t defeat us. You don’t have the capability.”

  
Raising Druxri’s arm, Renyli shoved the arm into the X-Wing’s engine, crushing it and tearing the skin apart. The noise of bones crushing and the blood curdling scream made Renyli cringe, but she was helping the Alliance, she was making people safer by doing this.

  
“YOU FUCKING REBEL SCUM. I HATE YOU. I’LL KILL YOU.” She screamed as her arm was being completely destroyed. She tried to fight back but she couldn’t. The immense pain and the Rebel made sure of that. Renyli dropped the lightsaber on the ground just out of Druxri’s reach. Crouching in her face, she said,

  
“Rebel scum? Yeah. But more like vile rebel scum, I think you mean anyway. Have fun with your arm.” She then raised the metal pole once again, smacking Druxri across the head knocking her out cold.

Kohnû dashed across the sand cutting into Kylo’s leg wounding him. They had been fighting for a while, but neither Sith was going to give this fight up. They wanted to assert their dominance. Whoever won, would be the head of the First Order, proving not only their loyalty but their power. Kylo lunged for Kohnû, grabbing him by the throat, holding him just above the ground, ready to kill him when a stormtrooper walked upto them with a holo.

  
“REN. Report back to the ship immediately. It seems we needs to have a conversation. And you, Kohnû.” The booming voice of Snoke played through the holo. Kylo dropped Kohnû immediately, holstered his lightsaber and stormed back to the ship.

  
“Pretty boy’s in trouble.” Kohnû sang in a mocking tone as he clambered back up to his feet. Neither knew the fate that awaited them.


	3. Trust Me, You Need Me.

Shortly after the fight had ceased, Kylo swiftly entered the Holo room where Snoke was waiting. Cloak still on the hot sand of the Jakkuu desert. Body still fueld with anger. He had been bested. Cheated. Defeated. Kohnû sauntered in behind him, still cocky about Kylo being caught while getting away scot free himself. Before entering the Holo room, the younger Sith grabbed a tumbler of whiskey and shot it down in one go before grabbing another glass and pouring himself another.

 

“You have failed me and disappointed me for the last time, Ren. You are hereby demoted. You will no longer go out on patrols or missions and will remain on the Star Destroyer until I see fit. As much as I adore fighting especially between Sith Lords, attempting to kill your better is unacceptable. Return to the Destroyer. And you, Kohnû. You are… promoted. You are officially the head Sith in the First Order. You shall receive your own Tie Silencer since Kylo can’t be trusted. I have other matters to atend to, it seems you two aren’t the only ones who failed.”  
Kylo filled with rage. He wanted to scream at the Supreme Leader, explain to him that he had been manipulated. But he was lucky. Lucky, that he wasn’t removed from the First Order all together.

 

Kohnû’s face had a giant smile across it. He had won. He manipulated Kylo into attacking him and timed it just right so that the trooper would walk over at that specific moment. His plan was working. And now he was the top dog.  
“So, the clever as wise lap dog of Snoke has been injured too. Wonder what happened.” Kohnû smirked as he took another sip of his drink. 

 

“It’s not your place to wonder. Don’t you think you’ve done enough damage?” Kylo swifty turned to face Kohnû, fists clenched, completely ready for another fight. Sweat covering his brow, Kylo again reached for his lightsaber, wanting to completely end Kohnû.  
He placed his glass down on the table to his left, the dimly light room making it hard to see now the Holo had gone.

 

“Put that thing away darl, wouldn’t want you to get hurt again now would we?” Kohnû strolled out of the room. Being called another stupid nickname pushed Kylo over the edge as he lifted the table Kohnû had sat his drink on only moments before with the force, and threw it against the wall.  
***  
She could hear the beeping of the med-bay machines. Med-droids scuttling around meticulously fixing the wounds in her arm and body before she fully came to. The flesh on her arm burning, firing excruciating pain into the rest of her body. The pain medication wasn’t working, she knew this. In most cases, a Sith would use the opportunity for pain to help meditate and become stronger but this was too much. 

She could hear the drilling and metal being placed into her arm. The heat from the droids’ lights and tools cauterising the flesh. Were they giving her a new arm? Maybe the same kind the great Darth Vader had.   
The pain started to die down until the placed a rod inside the middle of the flesh and she began screaming. Writhing and seething in the hospital bed, crying and trying to cope with the pain. The droids gave her something, she didn’t know what but the next thing she saw was pitch black darkness.

***

“Progress report droid. Now.” An unknown voiced spoke as Druxri was reawakening.  
“Uh- yes sir.” She could hear the droid moving across the room and picking up a data-pad to the side of her. She knew she could open her eyes at this point, but she wanted to know who this mysterious stranger was in the room with her. His voice was deep and booming, had an authority tone to it. This wasn’t any stranger. This was someone important. Why would a stranger want to know her progress if they weren’t either reporting back to someone, or trying to kill her. She reached out with her mind, trying to assess the strangers thoughts. But she was blocked. Another force user? Kylo? No, not Kylo. This wasn’t his voice.

 

“Thank you, I greatly-” The stranger stopped and looked towards Druxri, sensing the force trying to push into his mind. His eyes squinted at her, knowing she was awake.  
Don’t try that again. I’m watching you. And I can see what you’re doing.

 

Druxri was in shock, she heard the mans voice inside her head. He had pushed through straight away. She tried pushing back and it was easier this time.

What do you want from me?

Her question was left unanswered until the man spoke.  
“Leave us. I want some time with her.” The unknown man sat down in the chair next to the med-bay bed. The droid simply scuttled away.

We’re alone. But don’t speak. Just in here. Don’t want to be caught now do we?

Who are you?

You don’t know me, dear. We’ve never met.

Then why are you here?

I’m curious. How the Sith who seems to be running the place can be incapacitated so easily. Tell me. What happened?

Tell me who you are first.

Like I said, you don’t know me. So pushing me, isn’t going to get you anywhere. Well, at least not anywhere good.

Why are you hiding behind a mask?

The mask was skeletal on the unknown man. Prominent cheekbone shapes on the side and hollow cheeks with pitch black eyes. Like a skull, intimidating and daunting.

How can you see that? We’re done here. We can try again when you’re willing to co-operate.

The unknown man touches her hand and she feels a sharp pain in her hand surging around her body. Her back bends, heels digging into the bed and her mind feeling as though it’s being ripped apart. The med-droids come scuttling back in to what happened, but at this point the man is already gone and Druxri is sedated once again.  
***  
It’s been 2 weeks since the fight between Kohnû and Kylo, and the fight between Druxri and Renyli. The red haired Sith had gotten used to her arm, although the sheer strength of it overwhelmed her at first. It was black with bright red lights running through it, pointed nails like her own at the end. A smart creation. 

In training, none of the droids wanted to fight against her, although she made them to with her skills in the force. She wanted to become better, stronger. And now that she was on rest and relieved of her current duties, here and now was the perfect time.

 

“Again.” She seethed, hunched over. A lightsaber in each hand. Her crimson red hair was tied up while the wavy black fringe was down. She was in her usual training gear of a black vest with black leggings on. Good to train in for mobility.

 

“I said, again.” This time her tone was harsher, more angry. Considering none of the droids would fight her, her opponent was her fellow Sith, Kylo Ren. He was exhausted, haven giving up on training since being demoted to apparently destroy his belongings in his chambers. He was sweating, white vest showing visible damp marks across his chest and back. Black hair clinging to his brow and the side of his neck. He was pacing across the training mats, figuring out the best way to attack. But Druxri wasn’t even worn out. And they’d been training for an hour.

“I said, AGAIN,’ She shouted at Kylo as he continued pacing across the mats. A pain began in her head. Was it Kylo trying to talk to her? But why would he use the force for this?

We need to speak.

It was the unknown man. He had managed to get into her head again. But why after 2 weeks, try and contact her now?

Now isn’t really a good time. I’m in the middle of training.

Then find an excuse to leave. You don’t need the training. You’re just bored and need something to torment.

Kylo Ren is a good victim for tormenting.

Leave now and meet me at your chambers.

The pain left her head, but she was distracted as Kylo lunged for her, making a swift attack which grazed her leg. A minor injury. She managed to dodge the rest of the attack, making a fairly sized distance between them. A pitiful attack. She got more excitement out of the droids so far.

 

"Poor little Kylo, demoted and now can’t even fight. How disgustingly pathetic.” This made Kylo livid. He lunged forwards again, lightsaber behind him, in an attempt to tackle Druxri down. But he had been using this same move at the beginning of every fight. She dodged his attack, twisting around the edge of the burning red blade, feet sliding on the floor as they ended on the opposite sides of the room.

 

“You need to change up your technique. It’s getting old. And I don’t think you’re getting any younger. You’re not Darth Plagueis, you’re not Darth Sidious and you’re definitely not Darth Vader. You’re no one,” Druxri was now pacing across the mats, just trying to make Kylo angry enough so that he would actually fight back or give her an excuse to leave.

 

“What was it that Snoke calls you again? Oh, I know!” She strutted towards him until she right up to his face.  
She smirked at him. Gripping his neck with the force, dangling him above the floor. Choking noises coming from his mouth, hands gripping his throat. His face was going purple until she chose to drop him. Kylo was in a heap on the floor, hand gripping his neck trying to regain some of the lost oxygen. Crouching down in front of him, nose merely centimetres from his, she whispered,

 

“A child in a mask.” She stood back up, scoffed and began to walk towards the door, kicking his saber away in the process.  
“Learn to fight, Kylo Ren. Otherwise, can’t imagine how Snoke would feel about his golden boy giving up.”  
Kylo sat there defeted, once again.  
***  
“We don’t know who you are, we cannot accept your request.” A voice on the intercom came through and filled the cockpit of the small battered X-Wing.  
“I told you, my name is Renyli. I was stationed on Takodana as an engineer. I incapacitated a Sith Lord for god’s sake!,’ Renyli was losing her patience, she only wanted to warn the Alliance what she had seen. They’re only expecting one Sith not two.  
"Trust me. You need me.”


	4. Leave It To Me.

Back in the training room, Kylo was exhausting himself, desperately trying to learn new techniques. Anything at all that could help him. But the beaten and battered old droids were of no use. Many had arms or legs missing, some even had no head and were just brought around the room by a large mechanism hanging overhead. There were punch bags and mannequins to practice maneuvers against but they never seemed to help him much.

He was desperate to regain his place back in the First Order, not willing to let it go. The words that Druxri had planted into his head fueled his rage.

‘A child in a mask.’ ‘You’ll never be Darth Vader.’

He knew she wasn’t wrong but something in him wanted to prove her wrong, regardless. He had been training for the past week, but to no avail. He didn’t know how to beat Kohnû, he was so much stronger than him and had been training in the dark side of the force a lot longer than he had. He may have been younger, but he was brought up Sith. Ren was brought up as a Jedi by Luke Skywalker before his transition to Sith by Snoke.

He was pacing around the training room until he heard footsteps. Pompous, confident footsteps.

“Still training are we? You are aware that you have missed several of your scheduled meetings with the Supreme Leader. You’re beginning to test his patience, Ren.” The thick Arkanis’ accent of General Armitage Hux rang throughout the silence of the training room. He was dressed in his usual attire of a black greatcoat with the First Order sigil on the side of his left arm. He looked prim and proper. Unlike Kylo, who was currently sweating and breathing heavily from overworking himself.

“Get. Out.” Kylo didn’t have time for Hux’s obnoxious common behaviour towards him. He was too busy ‘training’ to care. Even though all he had done so far is shout at FO officials and break a couple of the droids. He stopped pacing and began to attack one of the droids heading towards him with his saber, cutting it in two.

“You do realise we have a budget, Ren? Not everything can be your tantrum play toy.” Hux smirked. He enjoyed annoying Kylo. It threw him off his game. And to him the more he threw Kylo off, the closer he would be to getting his promotion from Snoke.

“Stop thinking about a damn promotion for just one second Hux.” He pointed his saber at the red headed official. “You think so loudly. Just leave before I make you.”

“Stay out of my head, Ren. You might just find other people’s opinions of you in there.”

Saber still pointed at Hux, the red head turned about his heel and left the room, feeling proud of himself for getting under Ren’s skin. Kylo deactivated his lightsaber and dropped it onto the floor.

“Deactivate training simulation.” He muttered, damp hair covering his face. He’d had enough of training for one day.

Heading back to his quarters, all he could think about was the fight between himself and Kohnû. What went wrong, how he could’ve bettered himself. Even how if he turned differently, it could’ve changed the outcome dramatically. He used the keypad outside his door to get in and headed to the shower. His mind filled with all the thoughts of self-doubt punishing himself harshly. He feared his own thoughts over the possible wrath of Supreme Leader Snoke. Enough was enough. He had to get help to take down Kohnû, whether it be fatal or not. After leaving the shower, he grabbed him comm and messaged the one person he thought could help him.

➨ 1507 KYLO REN: Meet me at my quarters. We have some things to discuss.

➨ 1509 RORJHAN: You expect me to fall into your little trap? Why not discuss it through here? What’s so important that you have to pull me away from my business?

He looked at his comm. ‘Little trap?’ He thought to himself. ‘Does she really not trust me that much?’

➨ 1510 KYLO REN: And what business would that be?

➨ 1513 RORJHAN: Oh, y’know. Torturing rebel spies. So why should I meet you?

➨ 1514 KYLO REN: How much do you hate Kohnû?

➨ 1515 RORJHAN: I’ll be there shortly.

She wasn’t on his side just yet, Ren knew he still had to convince her. But for any Sith, when the opportunity arises to hurt someone, they take it.

***

The little blue Nyxerian was sat on a pile of crates, cleaning her blaster at the Rebel base when she heard a shuttle land. Many shuttles come and go throughout the day, so she continued ignoring it. She’d never had a blaster before, but she had been given a DH-17 from General Leia Organa as protection but also a reward for helping the alliance. She was grateful they accepted her, she told them all about what happened with the blood-red haired Sith on Takodana and were happy to know that they were up against a common enemy. Renyli was now a rebel engineer stationed on the planet of D’Qar, prepping for the fight between the resistance and the First Order.

“So tell me the story again? About Luke?” A female voice could be heard across the bases landing pads. Renyli looked up and saw her. The pale brunette in beige rags, she was tall but not giant. 5’6 maybe 5’7? Her hair was tied back into 3 little buns going down the middle of the back of her head and Renyli couldn’t stop staring. That was, until she lost her balance and fell backwards off of the crates she was formerly sat on.

“Oh!’ The brunette heard the clutter of the boxes and ran over to help Renyli, offering a hand to her.

“Are you okay?’ She giggled. ‘Looks like you took quite a tumble.”

“I- uh yeah, I think so.” Her back was hurting, and her palm was scraped from landing on it so roughly.

“I’m Rey.” Rey smiled a wide smile and help the Nyxerian back up to her feet.

“I-I-um, I’m Rey- Renyli. I’m Renyli.”

She shook her head at the mistake and kicked herself within her thoughts for messing up in front of her.

“Well, hi Renyli. Listen I’m sorry about your fall but I have to go back and help take some supplies in from the Falcon-”

“The Falcon?! You mean, Han Solo’s ship?! I need to sit down again.” Rey helped Renyli sit back down on the the crates.

“Take care though!” She smiled again and ran back over to her friends, picked up a box and walked into the Resistance base. And all Renyli could do was smile.

***

Druxri left the ‘interrogation room’ and put the comm in her pocket.

“This better be good.! She muttered to herself not paying attention to where she was going. After turning a corner on her way to Kylo’s quarters, she bumped into someone. But she didn’t know who. An ordinary group of officers. She apologised and continued on her way.

In a hurry?

She felt that pain in her head again, not as strong though as her and the unknown man had been talking through the force for a few weeks now. She looked around her and couldn’t see anyone out of the ordinary.

Where are you? She questioned him, needing to know the truth.

Closer than you know. The response put her on edge, until she remembered about the group of officers who bumped into her.

“HEY!” The officers turned around to see Druxri with her lightsaber activated and pointing it at them.

“Which one of you are you?! Huh?! Answer me!” The officers were in shock. Frozen still, not wanting to agitate the Sith further.

“Lord Rorj’han, we meant no offence. We apologise for knocking you. I-it won’t happen again.” The officer was shaking in terror, fearing for his life. Druxri deactivated her lightsaber.

“My apologies, resume your business.” Irritated tone still apparent in her voice. She turned and continued walking.

Paranoid, are we? Watch your step, young Sith. you can’t go around killing innocent officers.

She chose to ignore this cheap trick and not reply.

“You’re late.” Kylo uttered at her as she entered his quarters. Grabbing two glasses, he poured some Corellian whiskey into them. He handed her a glass.

“Corellian whiskey? Really? Wow, you really are Han Solo’s son.” She took a seat opposite his desk, crossing one leg over the other.

“I brought you here for help not to belittle me.” Kylo sat at his desk, placed his glass on the table with his saber. Druxri looked at the saber, marking it’s position.

“So, what’s your issue?” She spoke as she took a sip of her drink.

“Kohnû needs to be gone. He’s become too much of an burden to the First Order.” He took another sip of his whiskey.

“A burden to you, you mean. I understand he beat you, quite brutally if I’m honest.’ Kylo looked up at Druxri and scowled at her, he didn’t like the way this conversation was heading.

‘But saying that, I’m not opposed to eliminating some competition. The main concern I have is, what’s in it for me?” She looked Kylo dead in the eye and raised her eyebrows. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

“Infact, if you’re so desperate for my help. Beg.” Kylo didn’t respond. He didn’t even move his head to look at her.

“Did I stutter?” She uncrossed her legs and sat forward, arms resting on her thighs.

“Please.” He mumbled, filling with embarrassment, picking at the skin on his nails. He didn’t want to have to beg. He thought she would just accept the offer of killing another Sith in the ranks ahead of her, but committing this would also be treason. And treason with the Sith does not go lightly.

“Not good enough.” She raised her hand and began rooting through his mind. Finding all sorts of key information about his family. Kylo’s skull was burning. He couldn’t fight back, she was too strong. He brought his hands up to his head and began clutching at his hair, screaming and writhing in his seat. Druxri enjoyed this. She liked inflicting pain on others. Hence how she was put as the interrogation officer for any rebels or defecters they found. She was good at this. It was the first skill she mastered while training as a Sith. Her hand twisted as she starting going deeper into her mind.

“You really hate Kohnû don’t you? So many thoughts of murder, how you would do it, what weapon and how to get rid of his body. What would Snoke think of a treasonous snake in his rankings? Maybe I should just inform him.” She smirked.

“Please don’t! I promise I’ll help you get anything. Anything you want. Please just STOP!” He couldn’t take the pain any longer. Even though his eyes were tightly shut, his vision was going white. He could feel every bit of blood passing through his veins, attacking him as though it were poison and then relief.

“Good. So, how do you suppose we do this?” She released her grip from his mind and grabbed the half drank glass of whiskey next to her, and finished it.

“Why do that?” Kylo questioned her with anger in his voice. He raised his own hand in an attempt to force-choke her. But instead, she blocked it. He should’ve known she would’ve been able to do that.

“Don’t ask me for my help and then attempt to murder me. In fact I think I have an idea. Leave it to me.”

➨1604 KYLO REN: Come to my quarters. We have some things to discuss.

➨1605 Kohnû: Like what? How I beat you in every fight?

➨1607 KYLO REN: Fine. Meet in the training room instead. Let’s settle this.

➨1608 Kohnû: You sure you wanna try that again? Don’t you remember what happened the last time you tried to fight me?

➨1609 KYLO REN: Just be there by 1630.

➨1610 Kohnû: ;)

***

It was 1630. And sure enough Kohnû was there. All ready in his training gear of a black vest and black combat trousers with black boots. Kylo in the same but a white vest instead. And like Kylo had promised him, they began fighting. Kohnû still gaining the upper hand on Kylo but Ren wasn’t letting himself go down without a fight. Kohnû found it more difficult this time, he had learnt new moves that Druxri had taught him, how to anticipate them better and how to handle a saber unpredictically.

“So, the redhead taught you more, huh? Impressive.” He swung his vibrosword towards Kylo, while the older Sith twisted out of the way.

“Ahh, so you were paying attention in her lessons! You think too loudly. Might wanna work on that too!” He spoke as he swung again missing entirely. He grew frustrated and tried to throw the vibrosword towards Kylo’s head and he ducked, the knife behind him pinned into the wall.

“Fine, blade to blade it is.” Kohnû was angry and it showed in the fighting. He had lost control over how much he was swinging his blade and became frantic with his attacks, trying desperately to land a hit.

Keep going.

Kylo could hear Druxri in his head, but this time she applied no pressure so all it was, was a voice. He kept fighting Kohnû until the training room door hissed open.

“You can smell the testosterone from down the hall.” Druxri said with a smile, leaning on the door frame.

“Don’t worry, I’m only here to observe. In fact, let’s play a little game. Winner has to fight me.” This was Kohnû’s chance to prove he wasn’t weakend by Kylo. She began to smirk and circle the two enraged Sith, fighting for a chance to take a shot at Druxri.

Let him win. Druxri spoke again to Kylo and he began fighting sloppier, missing his attacks while Kohnû was landing his.

“You win” You win.” Kylo managed to say while his lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves.

“Brilliant! I hope you’re ready Kohnû.” Druxri rolled her shoulders back and her cape fell to the ground in one fluid motion. She extended her arms slightly and her lightsabers met her palms. She took her usual stance of the lightsabers in a V formation behind her head. Kohnû didn’t hesitate and immediately began fighting Druxri. But she never moved her arms, only ever dodging his attacks, mocking him. And as though Kohnû was a training mannequin, she kicked him in the neck, flooring him. She deactivated her lightsabers, and placed her foot on Kohnû’s neck while he was still on the ground.

“Now, let’s see.” She closed her eyes and began rummaging her way through his mind, picking at little bits of memories to see what she could learn from his past. She started to apply pressure to his mind to the point where he was screaming like Kylo, only minutes before. Kylo enjoyed this, seeing his ‘enemy’ writhing on the floor in pain, screaming for it to stop. He smiled.

“Ah, you’re jealous. You’re jealous of Kylo’s achievements. The young Solo, escaping the rebels and the Jedi Master. Working his way through the ranks so quickly and…what’s this?”

She paused and began to look more agitated, applying more pressure onto his neck with her heeled boots.

“You’ve thought about jettisoning me out of an airlock. How…boring of a way to go.” She left his mind and his neck, kneeling down beside him. Using the force, she grabbed her saber and placed it against his neck, just enough so he could feel the heat radiating from it. She used her other hand to touch his temple. Going back into his mind, Kylon was still stood at the edge of the room, confused and wondering of what she was doing in there. He looked down to see Kohnû completely knocked out.

“What did you do? Is he dead?” He questioned her, moving closer.

“Sadly, no. He’s asleep. But give it a moment, it should kick in soon.” As she said, Kohnû got up and walked out of the training room, in a zombie-like state, leaving his weapons on the floor.

“Wh-What?” Kylo whispered, his eyes following Kohnû’s sillhouette out of the room.

“I made him forget about this momentarily, he’s too strong with the force for me to remove it completely.” She got up collecting her things.

“But where’s he going?” Kylo did the same, collecting his saber from the ground.

“To his ship, unfortunately, that does mean your old Silencer. But y’know, he can’t exactly use this destroyer. He’s going to a remote planet and he’s going to stay there. At least until he remembers.”

“When will he remember?” He questioned again, intrigued by what Druxri had done.

“Days, months, years. Depends on how much his mind fights back but from the looks of it, he wasn’t doing much fighting.’ She headed towards the door.

“Like I said, leave it to me.” Smiling confidently, she strutted out of the room and Kylo was in a pure state of shock. Bewildered at the event that just took place. He left the room too, wondering if she had ever done this to him.


	5. I'll Deal With This.

It had been less than a day since the disapperance of Kohnû and gossip of his whereabouts was rife among the officers on board the Finalizer. Kylo and Druxri had become closer, not friends, but comfortable in each others company. They sat in a Cantina on the closest planet from the Finalizer, drinking and talking about past battles, their heroes and each other. Both of them had a glass of Corellian whiskey, Druxri grew accustomed to the taste from before they took down Kohnû. Although both feeling some sense of safety in their current area, the pair of them were both wearing their armor, should tragedy arise. 

“So you need to find a map to Skywalker, command the First Order and be Snoke’s lap dog? What an interesting life!” Druxri spoke sarcastically, scratching her neck.

“Pardon if this seems rude, but I do have to ask. What’s with the neck tattoo?” Kylo spoke, interested in how Druxri acquired this, sipping his drink. They were sat in a dimly lit booth, towards the back of the cantina. The booth itself was dingy, tattered bantha leather peeling from the seats, table sticky with alcohol.

“Oh! I’ve- actually never been asked about it. Probably seems kind of a strange tattoo to get I guess.” She looks down at her drink, and decides to drink from it. Her blackened sharp nails grazing against the glass.

“Well, originally it was just a long triangle going down my neck.’ She pauses, thinking. ‘I got the first spike after killing my husband. A tragedy really. He defected from the Empire or First Order, whatever you want to call it really. Became a rebel. He was a traitor so he deserved it really, thinking back on it, I actually could have drawn out his death but I decided not to.”

“So why didn’t you?” Kylo questioned, completely absorbed by her voice, learning about her history. He was leaning in closer to her, infatuated by the story.

“I was young and weak minded. I wanted to, don’t get me wrong. But something in me still loved him and I wanted to end his miserable life before he made anything worse for himself. But that’s besides the point’ She snapped out of thinking about Malakai, not wanting to talk on the subject further. ‘Then came the first point. I got that for passing my Sith training, a pretty boring achievement actually. I knew I was going to pass. Then the second was from taking down my old master, I actually did this the same day he told me I had passed. But y’know. The rule of two and everything. Plus he was always so annoying.”

She laughed after this and Kylo joined in.

“He had this thing of always comparing to other Jedi and not the Sith. I think maybe he was teaching the wrong side of the force but whatever. That was his issue and not mine.” Druxri took another sip of her drink before realising it was empty and calling for the bartender to send some more over.

“What about the other two? I’m really interested to know more about these.” Kylo took the drinks from the bartender and set them down on the table.

“Well the third is an interesting tale. I got it after finding the rest of Malakai’s family. I slaughtered them. And it was glorious. They recognised me surprisingly, considering how much I had changed from my marriage with Malakai. Back then, I was so small and thin, short red hair, and barely knew how to handle a saber. So when I returned to them, saber in hand, looking as I do now, the reactions on their faces were brilliant. Complete and utter shock. They just ran. None of them were force-sensitive just like Malakai was. But somehow they knew what had happened with Malakai, even though it was only a week prior. And with the fourth, I don’t particularly want to talk about.” She looked down almost disappointed in herself. Kylo picked up on this and reached for her arm.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You can tell me, no one else will know.” He released his grip on her arm and Druxri looked where his arm formerly was. The was a long silence between them, Druxri fiddling with the glass in her hand, almost empty once again. Kylo waited, patiently. Eager to know the story, but not wanting to push her.

“I had a child. A girl actually. But she was taken from me. I don’t know where she is anymore. But from the intelligence I have gathered on her, she’s in Jedi training and I don't know why but it makes my heart ache. She could’ve been such a strong Sith. Powerful, feared. A natural born leader. But she was ripped from me after I gave birth to her. I don’t even know her name. So I got this fourth spike in memory of the daughter I lost. She’ll only be 6 years old.” There was more silence between the pair, tears welling up in Druxri’s eyes. 

“But enough of this. So. You. Anything juicy happen in your life that you’d care to share?” The emotion in Druxri’s face changed immeditley, pushing the pain of losing her daughter to the back of her head. She could deal with this later.

“Nothing compared to what you’ve been through. Sadly, you know everything there is to know about me. Disgraced son of General Leia Organa, the son of the infamous Han Solo. Hell, even Snoke’s lap dog as you so graciously put it.” He smiled to himself.

“Do you wanna leave? This place smells like a Tauntaun’s stomach.” Kylo spoke again.

“Sure, I’ll go pay.” Druxri got up and headed to the bar where she was met by two badly dressed Bounty Hunters. One, a small woman. Looking like a mad scientist. Goggles placed on top of her helmet, a blue jacket with red trousers held up by braces. Bright pink hair pushing through the holes in the helmet. While she was still in her own head, the woman pushed a photo infront of her face. 

“Have you seen this man?” The voice was muffled by the poorly made helmet, which looks not like it has seen many battles, but quite the opposite. Still shiny but covered in holes with poor attempts at covering them with what looks like chicken wire.

“Uh- no sorry.” She backed up, utterly confused by the events taking place. Although she was lying. She had seen this man. He was sat right next to them at the bar. 

“Blast it! We’ll get him someday.” The Bounty Hunter who questioned Druxri turned back to face the bar and the other bounty hunter. A silver droid, parts showing, wires flying about everywhere. And as Druxri was calling for the bartenders attention, they questioned the man sat next to them. 

“Sir! Have you seen this man?!” The same hunter pushed the photo in the man’s face the same way they did with Druxri. The man looked at the photo, denied knowing who it was and left the cantina. He looked maybe mid 50’s, scar across the bridge of his nose, definitely not wanting the attention.They had just questioned the man they were looking for and not even realised. 

“Drat! We’ll get em next time and we will get those credits.”

Both hunters sat back down at the bar, seeming defeated. Druxri chose to ignore this and headed back to the table where her and Kylo were sat. 

“What was all that about?” He seemed puzzled.

“Oh, nothing. Just some bounty hunters that don’t know how to collect actual bounties.” She finished the last of her drink and waited for Kylo to get out of the booth.

“You know. You seem more relaxed today. Less angry.” Kylo looked towards her as he was getting out of his seat.

“I’m drunk, Ren. Don’t push your luck.”

Just as they were about to leave the cantina, a familiar face strolled past them. It was Kohnû. The Sith Druxri has recently expelled from the First Order. Only, he didn’t recognise them at all, he just walked straight to the bar. Druxri and Kylo froze, assessing the situation. 

“I thought you said he couldn’t remember anything?” Kylo looked at Druxri, speaking in a hushed tone. He was nervous, angry, every emotion a Sith could ever feel, he was feeling it. Druxri was still stood there, frozen. Not knowing how to solve the issue. 

“He can’t. At least I don’t think he can. When you think about this, if he remembered, surely he would’ve attacked by now. I’ve seen his thoughts, Ren. He would not pass up the opportunity to strike us. Head outside to the ship. I’ll deal with this.” Druxri took a seat in the cantina, carefully watching Kohnû. She pushed into his mind, trying to see whether he remembers anything. And to her relief he doesn’t. Although his mind is fighting back which could cause a lot of trouble. Druxri left the cantina, rushing to tell Kylo.


	6. Vesxa: Part One.

“So, do- do you want the good or the bad news first?” 

 

Druxri forced out of her throat as her lungs were burning a faint fire from running so fast towards the small black and red ship that Kylo waited on. She stood hunched over, hands on her knees which were slightly bent trying to regain her breath. She had lost her cloak in the run and was only wearing her basic armour underneath it. Normally, she would’ve been incredibly bothered about losing something she owned, but right now, she didn’t care anymore. 

 

“Good first, I’m not entirely sober yet so I don’t want the bad to ruin my mood straight away.” Kylo looked concerned. What could’ve been so important that she needed to run across the spaceport hangar bay in such urgency? 

 

“He doesn’t remember us, that’s why he didn’t attack’ Kylo’s face relaxed at hearing this, instantly making him feel a lot calmer and able to assess the bad news better when he hears it. ‘I checked his mind, there’s nothing of us there from what I could tell. But, that’s not to say he won’t remember eventually. The galaxy is a strange place, Ren. One wrong move and he could remember and kill us instantly.” 

 

Druxri and Kylo immediately became more tense and worried after hearing this, but their training within the force would allow them to meditate on this later. Resolving any conflict or confusion in their current situation. 

 

“And the bad?” Kylo was hesitant to ask, if the good news still had a bad and bitter twang to it, then how bad was the actual bad news? 

 

“He knows something about my daughter. I couldn't see it clearly, but I could feel it. Something is wrong inside his mind. Maybe I messed up the mind wipe, I have never gotten it wrong before but there could’ve been some memory transfer if I had. But that’s besides the point right now. What I’m trying to say is; how can Kohnû know something about a child I have never spoken about with anybody? That’s what’s making me think I messed this up and if I have? This could be disastrous for everyone involved.” 

 

“Well what does he know?” Kylo didn’t want to push her again with questions, but his curiosity got the better of him. 

 

“Come here, I can show you what I vaguely saw. It’s not much but listen to the voices.” She reaches out with her arms and with this, Kylo walked over and stood directly in front of her. Druxri raised her arms up and pressed her index and middle fingers against his temples, connecting her forehead with his and his mind was plunged into darkness. 

 

It was pitch black yet there was a faint glow of red against Kylo and Druxri’s bodies. Kylo was looking around, trying to find whatever Druxri was wanting to show him, not wanting to miss it. 

 

“Here, look.” Kylo saw Druxri’s arm extend in his peripheral vision. Following where her arm was pointing to, he squinted seeing a vague outline of what looked to be a little girl and a tall man. The man was reaching down to the little girl, handing her something. They couldn’t tell what he was handing her, too distant and small. Ren did what Druxri asked of him and tried to listen to any voice at all. But there were only whispers. Faint words like ‘trust’ and ‘leave’. The man kept talking to the little girl, seeming like he was encouraging her to do something. Then it hit him, he had spoken her name. He couldn’t quite make out what it was but there was a name. 

 

Ren looked at Druxri and he could see the emotion written all over her; fear, pain, sadness and anger. It’s not surprising she was feeling like this. She had never seen her daughter before. Not even a glimpse. And now being thrown into this vision, where you could make out the details of her face and even hearing her name, must’ve been incredibly overwhelming. 

 

“But that girl, is my daughter. I can feel it!” Druxri became upset, finally seeing the face of her daughter that was ripped from her arms. She got emotional; tears welling up in her orange eyes,obscuring her vision. She wanted to run over so bad, to just hug her daughter and tell her she’s sorry for letting her be taken and that it would never happen again. To tell her that she loves her, even though they have never met. But she knew in her mind, that this was just an apparition. Only visible again to her now, as she was showing it to Kylo. 

 

He felt a pull on his mind and they were suddenly plunged back into the ship, the brightness of the sun, burning into their retinas. 

 

“So there you have it,’ Druxri spoke in a defeated tone, wounded at seeing her daughter and not being able to do anything. “So he knows something, because that was her face. That was my daughter.” Her emotions began to show within her voice, anger rising at the end of her sentence. 

 

Kylo was shocked too, there was no logical way that Kohnû would’ve known about Druxri’s daughter, unless somebody had indulged him in this information without Druxri knowing. 

 

“Was that man talking to her, Kohnû?” Ren looked over at Druxri with a soft tone to his voice. He didn’t want to instantly begin questioning everything. But this wasn’t a situation to be ignored. 

 

“I don’t know Kylo, I-I don’t know.” She began to cry, not sobbing but a few tears rolled down her cheeks before she started to compose herself, not wanting to show any form of weakness. Not even to Ren. 

 

They both took a deep breath and sat down beginning to think about possible resolutions to this problem. Meditation would reveal the answers and guide their way. Killing him wouldn’t change anything, only make Kylo and Druxri look more suspicious. A missing Sith suddenly turned up dead the same day the two rival Sith landed on the same planet? Not a good idea. It must’ve been hours of silence before Kylo finally broke the tension in the air. 

 

“We should head back to the fleet. If we leave this planet while we still can, that could give us a head start on figuring out a solution. At least if anything did happen, we would be protected by the fleet.” Druxri didn’t respond verbally, but she did get up and began initiating the ships engine. Quickly pressing all the start up buttons, desperate to leave the planet and report back to Snoke the events that had transpired. Kylo sat in the co-pilot's seat and began helping with the start up, removing his cloak in the process. 

 

“Wait, something’s not right.” Druxri stared at the consoles read outs, trying to figure out what the ship was trying to tell her. 

 

_ Engine failure: Hyperdrive parts; missing. Fuel piping; destroyed.  _

 

“Fuck.” Druxri mumbled to herself and slumped back in her chair, devastated that her plan was failing. 

“What? What’s wrong with the ship?” Kylo leaned forward to try and read the report from the ship but to no avail. 

“The- Uh- The ship has reported back that some parts for the Hyperdrive have been taken and the fuel piping has been sabotaged or damaged. But these damages are too specific to be a random occurrence.” She had her fingers pressed against the bridge of her nose, still slumped over. 

 

“So, someone did this to our ship.’ He got up and pressed the keypad to open the ships door. ‘Well, no use wallowing in here. I can try fix the ship, I know my way around a set of tools and I can salvage or steal the parts from other ships in the hangar bay. Why don’t you go have a look around or stock up on some food and drink, considering we’re going to be here for a while?” Kylo said as he turned to face Druxri before stepping out of the shuttle and facing the sun, bathing in its rare appearance on the planet of Vardos. 

 

Vardos was an Imperial/First Order controlled planet, but had sections of other factions which rebelled against the First Order. Many factions were unknown but main one was the Jinata Security. There weren’t many left, just remnants. But these factions still posed a threat. The Jinata Security hated the First Order hence their rebellion against them in the hopes to retake the planet. But these battles for the planet weren’t won by J-Sec, the First Order retained their dominance on the planet. But that wasn’t to say they didn’t have their own ways of life here. 

 

Druxri stayed on the ship for over an hour meditating on the events, hoping something would show her what to do. But nothing came. Meditation only brought silence and darkness. She eventually gave up with the idea of meditation and headed outside to do as Ren instructed.  _ Collect supplies, avoid Kohnû.  _ She thought to herself, keeping a mental checklist of things to get. 

 

As she stepped outside, she had a look around for Kylo but couldn’t see him anywhere. His tools were strewn out across the ground, oil forming a puddle on the floor.  _ Strange? Must’ve gone to collect something he needed.  _ She kept this thought in her mind as she ventured further into the spaceport, still keeping an eye out for Kohnû and Ren. When enough time had passed without seeing either, she assumed it was safe and continued on her way to collect some supplies. She had enough credits to pay for everything, but worse case scenario, she could manipulate her way into getting what she wanted. 

 

With the supplies in her arms, she headed back to the ship when she had an idea. 

 

“The holo. I could use the holo!” She quickened her pace towards the door of the small ship and climbed back inside. Throwing the items to the ground, she ran to the ships controls and began searching for a signal. 

 

“This is Lord Rorj’han of the First Order. Can anyone hear me? I have an urgent message for Supreme Leader Snoke. Over.” At first static until she heard a familiar voice. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t the lap dog?” You could hear the smirk coming through the voice channel of the Holo before the hologram even showed. 

 

“Ah. General Hux. We need evacuation from Vardos. Our ship has been sabotaged and we have no way to leave the planet. Send a transport at once.” She didn’t have time for Hux’s petty games with her. She needed to leave now. 

 

“Now now, Lord Rorj’han. An attitude like that will get you nowhere. Do remember I am your superior, no matter the situation.” He was growing confident and cocky at their helpless situation, wanting to use it to his advantage to further get under their skin. In the holo he was in his standard uniform, looking as uptight as ever. 

 

“And do remember Hux the pain you felt with my hand gripped around your throat and my saber against your face.” She was growing impatient. She needed to leave or get the message to Snoke. Her hands were gripping the pilot seat arm rests so hard that her nails were ripping into the cushioning placed there. 

 

“I will inform Leader Snoke of your situation and he will send a transport if he deems fit. Farewell Lord Rorj’han.” The holo ended with that and Druxri’s grip on the seat loosened. The situation could’ve gone a lot worse had she let her full anger get the best of her. But she didn’t, which is still something she needed to teach Kylo how to control. Which reminded her, he’d been gone a while. It shouldn’t of taken him this long to pick up something he needed and besides, if Druxri was headed into the centre anyway surely he would’ve asked her? 

 

This curiosity was beginning to form into worry and fear for what could’ve happened. She sat on her knees in the middle of the ship. Palms flat against her thighs and head leaning forward. Attempting meditation again, reaching out to Kylo to see where he could’ve gone. But yet again there was nothing. Total silence. Something was wrong. 

 

She decided to leave the ship. After opening the doors, she took a deep breath and stood outside in the dark night. Cold air gently blowing through her long crimson locks. It was soothing. She began walking away from the ship until she heard a voice. 

 

“Hands up. Now!” It was a man in a strange looking uniform. He had others with him, too many for Druxri to take on and besides these could be the people that took Kylo. She complied and placed her hands behind her head, anger rising. She felt a hand reach around her waist to remove her lightsaber from her belt. The man spoke again. 

 

“A Sith. Like the last one. Take her in.” A gun was placed against the back of her hand and she began walking. Following two of the men in front of her. She didn’t know where she was going, but she wanted to find out. 

  
  
  


**********

 

General Hux had began making his way to Snoke’s lair after the holo had ended. He considered twisting the truth and making it seem like they had defected. And this was a tempting prospect, it might finally get him the promotion he thought he deserved. But no, at least not fully. If he was found out to be lying, that could be the end of his career or even his life. He had been granted the audience with Snoke and began hastily walking into the lair where the giant holo would be broadcasted. 

 

“General Hux. What brings you here?” The booming voice of Snoke once again filled the room, turning it once again from a deadly silent area to something of a migraine starter. 

 

“Ren and Rorj’han are on the planet of Vardos for reasons unknown though the security footage shows it could be recreational. I received a emergency holo from Lord Rorj’han explaining that their transport has been tampered with and they no longer have the means to escape the planet. I fear this could cost us if something were to happen, as there are hostile factions around that area.” Hux began to ramble, but he wanted to lay it on thick. He wanted to know what Snoke would think of this. He had known they were going to Vardos but Snoke didn’t need to know this. 

 

“Send transports for them immediately if they don’t contact us again within two cycles. I’ve already lost one Sith due to careless management of his superiors. I don’t need to lose more. You underestimate their power Hux. Whereas, you overestimate yours.” With those parting words, the holo vanished and Hux could feel the anger coursing through his blood. To him, two cycles was fine. He would’ve asked for longer but by the mood of Snoke, that wasn’t an option anymore. He left the lair to return to his chambers and awaited the news from the planet tomorrow. 

  
  


********

 

The trial was today. Ren and Druxri were being tried for their crimes involving the First Order; murder, kidnap, torture. Although this was no ordinary trial. J-Sec weren’t exactly what you could call civilised when it came to criminal punishment. The First Order had the death penalty depending on how bad your crimes were and how much they affected the Order. The rebels had a court system with imprisonment. And J-Sec had arena fights, where opponents would either kill each other or be devoured by Akul’s. And due to the weight of their crimes, they knew they would have to fight. 

 

“You kidnapped innocent children and raised them as Stormtroopers. You murdered your husband and his family due to an anger outburst. You murdered innocent people again due to anger outbursts or for mere sport. You tortured people for fun and laughed as you did. Do you deny any of these claims?” The, what you could call a, judge spoke. Clearly affected by reading out what she had done and all Druxri could do was stand there and smile. Kylo had already been tried and sentenced to an arena fight. If Druxri was found guilty too, she too would be sentenced to this. If not, she would live out her life working for J-Sec and Kylo would be executed. 

 

“I deny none of these claims.’ She still had the smirk on her face and leaned in closer to the judge. ‘And I loved every damn second of it.” Her smirk turned into a menacing grin, eyes burning a fiery red and orange. Her hands were chained behind her, hair half-tied into a bun at the back of her head with the rest falling past her shoulders. The outfit they gave her was uncomfortable, scratchy with holes and dried blood. Clearly the former owners of these outfits hadn’t been given the trail option. 

 

“Then I sentence you to a fight to the death in the arena.” J-Sec workers all around the room began cheering, guns banging against helmets. Fists crashing against their chests. “Take the prisoners away and prepare them for the fight.” Druxri didn’t know the fight would be today and she began to panic. She wouldn’t have enough time to meditate, to use and turn her anger into a weapon. She wondered if they would let them use the lightsabers or if it was a purely force battle. 

 

They were lead into a small room to change back into their original armours. Well, at least if she was going to die, she’d go out looking good. Thankfully, they were given their lightsabers to fight with, which came as a relief to Druxri. At least then she could go somewhat easy on Ren. But she also wanted to try and make a pact with Ren. They had grown close over their time together and their personal conversations. 

 

_ Ren. Don’t react. Just listen. I don’t want to harm you but it seems as if we have no choice. I propose we draw out the fight and make them get bored. Then they might make us fight something else besides each other. What do you say?  _ Kylo turned to look at Druxri, thinking about his decision. He didn’t know whether she was going to turn on him, because then both Sith would be out of her way. But he trusts her, at least he thinks he does. He made eye contact with Druxri, held it and replied. 

 

_ Okay. I’ll follow your lead. But if you turn on me, I won’t be holding back.  _

 

_ So you were paying attention in my teachings.  _ Druxri smiled at this, it was nice to know her work was paying off. It made her feel like she had accomplished something. The klaxon sounded and they were both pushed forwards with blasters against their heads. They could easily overpower them now with 2 Sith versus 6 guards. But they didn’t want to risk it, it could result in an instantaneous death. They marched towards the arena, drumming music announcing their arrival. As they walked closer to the entrance for the arena, Druxri once again communicated with Kylo. 

 

_ Remember, play along for now. I contacted Hux before we were captured and Snoke knows of our position and status. With any luck, he will have sent a transport as requested.  _ Kylo instantly turned his head, looking as angry as ever. 

 

_ Hux? Are you kidding me? He won’t help us. He wants us out of the Order, there isn’t a friendly bone in his body.  _

 

He rolled his eyes and scoffed after saying this to Druxri. For staying on her side, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. They were still walking towards the centre of the arena, arguing in their heads. 

 

_ You’re really going to start this now? Well sorry I tried to fucking help while you were too busy being captured. Next time, I won’t bother.  _ Her eyes were burning red, changing from her standard burnt orange. It didn’t happen often, but when her anger reached it’s peak, her eyes reflected that level of anger. She made eye contact with Ren. 

 

“Who’s ready to witness a good fight?!” Before Kylo could respond, a man began shouting through what seemed to be a megaphone. He was hyping up the crowd, claiming it to be the biggest fight of the century. Druxri and Ren were still stood in silence, angry at each other and both personally ready for a fight. 

 

They were pushed into an open arena, ground covered in dried up mud and what seemed to be several decaying limbs covered in flies and maggots. They were told to separate from each other but face one another to raise tension. Kylo could still see the rage within Druxri’s eyes, fully aware that he was the cause. He needed to rectify this, at least if he wanted to make it out alive. 

 

“Then begin!” The crows began to cheer and the handcuffs dropped to the floor from Druxri and Kylo’s hands. They were force-suppressive. Not strong enough to stop them talking through their minds, but enough to make it difficult to do anything. They had felt drained while in these cuffs, and when they released their cold grip, they had felt better. Thriving in the feeling of the force coming back into their minds, their bloodstream, their bodies. The klaxons sounded again, informing them of the start of the fight. 

 

Both Sith ignited their lightsabers, circling each other. Dirt and dust kicking up from their boots. Druxri only had one as they confiscated the other to make it a fair fight. Kylo had his own. They both still seemed to want to make this into a show for the audience, to at least make it believable for everyone watching. The crowd had gone silent and the only noises that could be heard were the sound of footsteps and the buzzing intense heat of the sabres. 

 

_ Attack me. Now!  _ Druxri spoke to Ren in his mind, and he did as she said. He began sprinting towards her with his saber placed in front of him, not wasting any energy into his run. It took every fibre of Druxri’s instinct to not counter his move and instead, she missed her swing and got grazed on the arm by Ren. She swiftly turned to once again be facing him, making sure she could still play on the defensive part of the act. This drew on for a while, attacking and missing, attacking and missing until it became obvious the crowd grew bored and they had to shake things up a bit. 

 

_ We need to use our powers, but something good enough it will shock them.  _ Kylo said to Druxri to which she agreed but what could they do?

 

_ Go with your instinct, I don’t mind. I just want to live.  _ And with this, Ren dropped his saber, raised his hand and began choking Druxri. The grip on her neck was so strong she looked as though she would quickly lose consciousness so he loosened it. Her feet were dangling nearly a foot off the ground, fingers clawing at the invisible hand around her neck. Bruises began to form which would not be fun to explain if they survived this. The crowd began to cheer, finally believing the Sith had turned against each other. Kylo got lost in the power of the moment, looking around the crowd, still strangling her. Ren realised how long he had been strangling her and saw her eyes slowly become more and more dim, colour draining out. Her arms dropped to the side of her body and her eyes began to close. Life fading away. He released his grip and she collapsed on the floor, not moving. 

 

Ren didn’t move either, if he wanted this to be believable, he had to leave her be and wait for her to respond to him. 

 

_ Get up. Come on. Get up!  _ There was nothing returning from her, he wasn’t even sure if she was still alive. But the crowd was going insane, banners and flags flying around. Clapping and cheering for what they thought was their winner. 

 

Druxri’s hand began scraping at the ground, desperately trying to pull herself back up. Her throat was burning, it felt raw and weakened. Her voice didn’t even feel like it would work anymore. But she couldn’t be defeated. Not now. Not ever. Pulling herself back up, she called her lightsaber with the force and it snapped itself into her palm like it was always meant to be there. Her eyes were a faded yellow when she looked up at Ren, clearly not as in touch with the force as she was before nearly losing her life. 

 

_ I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go that far.  _ Ren looked apologetic, at least as much as he could before the crowd and judges would notice. Druxri just winked at him and responded. 

 

_ It’s okay, they believed it.  _ She began walking towards Ren, lightsaber not activated but still looking like she was ready to attack at any second. 

 

_ So do I get a heads up? _ Kylo too brought his lightsaber to his hand and took a defensive stance. 

 

_ Nope.  _ She dropped her saber and raised both arms, bright white lighting pouring out of her fingertips, making Ren drop to the floor in agony. He was writhing about in the dirt screaming, limbs begging him to just give up. Every muscle in his body felt as though it was contracting, his blood felt like it was attacking him. He had never seen her use this power before, so perhaps she had just learnt it but she was strong with it as Ren knew. He clawed at the ground, screaming for her to stop. That he was sorry for nearly killing her. The screams just continued. 

 

The crowd began to grow bored, realising this was just an act. Druxri stopped the lighting and looked up towards the judge, who looked displeased. 

 

“Release the-!” The judge was stopped in his sentence when a loud bang was heard from the sky. Both Ren and Druxri looked up and so did the crowd. The First Order. Star Destroyers exited hyperspace above the planet. First 2, then 5 and then it dawned on Druxri. It was the entire fleet. Here to help them. The crowd began to run and disperse when a small shuttle claimed the arena as it’s landing strip. The shuttle was black and red, the same model Ren and Druxri had come to Vardos in themselves. They both looked towards the shuttle as the door slid open and out came General Hux. 

 

“Well, don’t just stand there looking ridiculous. Get in!” He shouted over the noise of the shuttles engine and they began to sprint towards the ship. Druxri climbed on board reaching down to grab Kylo’s hand and pull him on. Druxri clambered onto the nearest seat while Ren placed himself on the floor holding his side, clearly still wounded by the fight. Druxri’s shoulder had already begun to heal from the cut Ren placed just above her cybernetic arm. The bruises still visible on her neck. 

 

“So, would anyone care to tell me what happened?” Hux remained in his formal tone, emotionless and uncaring. He was stood in his normal greatcoat, hair slicked with his hands together behind his back. Druxri tried to speak to explain but her voice had shut down from being strangled for so long. So Ren helped and answered for her. 

 

“We were captured.’ Ren’s breathing was heavy, sweating from the heat of the planet and the fight. Looking how he does straight after training, exhausted but powerful. ‘They made us stand trial for being part of the Order. It was J-Sec. We both got sentenced to a fight to the death in the arena. Good thing you showed up when you did, she nearly killed me.” He smiled at Druxri and she smiled back. 

 

_ Thank you.  _ She spoke to him in his mind. 

 

“Well, from the physical evidence and the viewing, it seems as though you nearly killed her.’ Hux crouched down in front of Druxri, grabbing her jaw and pulling her head upwards to inspect the early bruises on her neck. She tried to resist but was too weakens from the fight. He brought her face back down and leaned in close to her, feeling his breath on her face. ‘Not so strong now, are you?” He smirked at her, clearly underestimating how long it would take for her to recover. She looked Hux dead in the eye and then he was suddenly thrown into the wall behind him. Back slamming against it, a crack noise sounded from him and he slumped to the floor. He looked up at her as she spoke with a hoarse voice. 

 

“I’d like to think I’m still pretty strong, Armitage.” She smiled and this agitated him. He carefully got back up and went to sit in the copilots seat, probably having a tantrum. The door closed and Ren looked at Druxri while she was still smiling.

 

“That was nice, might have to steal that one day.” Ren chuckled, which made Druxri have a small attempt at laughter although it still hurt.

 

The journey to the fleet didn’t take long but returning to their original planet orbit where the fleet was stationed would take a few days. Druxri was relaxing in her chambers, in one of her uniforms but thankfully out of her armor. She was wearing a short sleeved black shirt with the First Order sigil on the left arm. She was also wearing black trousers with her normal black boots. Sitting at her desk drinking Corellian whiskey, which had now become her favourite drink, she received a comm from Ren. 

 

**> REN 2137: You busy? Kinda bored. **

**> RORJHAN 2138: No, what’s up?**

**> REN 2138: Just need the company. **

**> RORJHAN 2141: I’ve got Corellian whiskey?**

**> REN 2141: I’ll be right there. **

 

And as if he was waiting outside, Ren opened the door to Druxri’s chambers. He too was wearing his secondary uniform. Black short sleeved shirt, black trousers with black suspenders holding them up with his normal boots. He pulled out the chair in front of Druxri’s desk and helped himself to a glass of whiskey. After downing it in one go, he turned to Druxri. 

 

“Some day, huh?” He chuckled, refilling his glass. 

“Oh yeah, absolutely brilliant. Loved the part when I nearly died. That was my highlight.” Druxri began to laugh too. Her voice had started to recover, but it was still very husky. 

 

The night continued into the early hours of the next morning, with Ren and Druxri talking about the day they had and how insane it had been. Jokes were made, compliments exchanged and laughter throughout. Until conversation took a sad tone. 

 

“I’m sorry about what happened to your daughter.” Ren’s voice became low, almost regretful at what he had said, dampening the happy mood. 

 

“You don’t have to be sorry. It wasn’t your fault. I just regret letting them take her, but I wasn’t strong enough to fight. It was nice hearing her name though, definitely something I would’ve chosen.” She grazed her nails against the glass like before in the cantina. Looking down, her mood was clearly dropping. 

 

“What was it?” Kylo questioned in a hushed tone. 

 

“Vesxa.” 


	7. Vesxa: Part Two.

“That’s a pretty name. If it’s not too much for you to handle, I want you to show me.” Kylo’s tone turned from apologetic to determined in a split second. He wanted to see what happened. Something wasn’t right about the whole situation. Why would someone take a baby away from a Sith who had no intentions of turning her against the galaxy. She just wanted to raise her daughter, love her and accept her for whatever choices she may have made in her life, not turn her into a weapon to use against every organic being in the vicinity.

“Show you what? I showed you what I knew from Kohnû’s mind. I don’t know what else you want me to do.” She still felt defeated, disappointment rising in her mind, filling her every possible thought. She was looking towards the ground, hands playing with the cold empty glass against her palms. Her crimson red hair began to fall across her face covering her every emotion.

“Meditate with me. Show me what happened, I want to figure this out. It’s not fair you get to feel like this and have no resolution from it. At least if we find an answer, regardless of who it is, at least you’ll know.” Ren extended his arm towards Druxri, offering his hand to her, hoping she would accept. And she did. They both got up and sat facing each other on the floor, legs crossed and their knees touching. They both knew how to properly meditate, although you could say Druxri was better at it. She had the skill of major concentration and knew when to focus her emotions properly. Kylo was still learning.

Druxri extended both of her hands, palms facing the ceiling waiting for Kylo to place his hands on hers. Their hands connected and their minds began to explore. Eyes closed, their breathing mimicked each other’s in perfect synchronisation. They could feel their spirits, their life forces reaching out from their bodies, searching for the memory of Vesxa’s birth. Their bodies had materialised within the darkness. It was like when Druxri showed Ren Kohnû’s memory. Complete darkness, ominous light still reaching them enough to see each other’s bodies.

“Okay, so we’re here but where’s the memory?” Kylo looked around like before and couldn’t see anything, returning his gaze to Druxri he could see her eyes were closed. She was concentrating on bringing the memory back to life. And it was working. They could hear faint screams which instantly set Kylo on edge, until he realised the scene before him.

Druxri lying on a medbay bed, red hair as bright as ever and tied back. She had a standard medbay white gown on, it was weird for Kylo to see Druxri’s right arm there again after getting used to seeing her bionic arm. The same arm was gripping onto a mans forearm as he was telling her she was going to be okay. She looked up at him, with love in her eyes. Her eyes were a faded auburn shade of brown. This was before she gave herself over to the dark side, when she was, dare you say, herself.

She looked like Druxri but also didn’t. Her face wasn’t as corrupted, no purple veins around her eyes or dark shadows. Her cheeks fuller, her face more alive. She was screaming again and the present Druxri winced, as though she was feeling every emotion. But of course she is, this is her memory, she obviously knows the pain her past self is in.

The man was still comforting Druxri, stroking the stray hairs away from her face, kissing her forehead and telling her he loves her and that everything was going to be okay and worth the pain in the end, when they met their daughter. Kylo was just stood there taking everything in. Druxri overcome with emotion.

“Is that your husband?” Kylo spoke softly, slowly turning to face Druxri. Her eyes were streaming with tears, no noise being made. She sniffed and looked at him with immense sadness in her eyes.

“Yeah, this is 6 months before I killed him… His name was Malakai, and he loved me very much. Sometimes I miss him… He did everything in his power to show how much he cared, he went against his family’s wishes when they told him to not bother with me. You see, they took me in after my parents died. But, they were against the Empire and the First Order. They treated me like an animal. I guess, to them that’s all I ever was.” Her voice trailed off as her sentence began to end.

Looking back upon the scene, the birth had begun. Screaming in pain and trying to get a grip on the side of the bed, past Druxri looked weak. They couldn’t see anything as she was covered by a cloth, but then the world began to fade turning black. Crying from pain disappearing, image dissolving.

“Wait, what’s happening?” Kylo looked concerned, had Druxri broken the meditation? He could still sense himself away from his body so it couldn’t be that.

“In the memory, I passed out,” she looked towards him again, taking a deep breath with her arms crossed over her chest, holding herself. She was comforting herself, Ren understands. The only form of comfort she could get was from herself. “I wake up in a moment after she’s born.” And she was right, after she said this the world began to reform and they were placed in the same place they were just moments before.

Druxri held her arms behind her back, wanting to pay attention to the situation this time, wanting to know who took her baby. And as though it was rehearsed, the culprit entered the vision. He walked slowly into the room, hands behind his back. Ren could hear Druxri’s breath beginning to shake, anxious with anticipation. Past Druxri was still unaware of her surroundings, dazed by the drugs and pain from childbirth. She was holding her baby. Born with a full head of black hair, hazel toned eyes and the sweetest smile. Malakai in the vision was gone.

“Where did your husband go? Malakai?” Ren looked again at Druxri, she was still emotional, now visibly shaking.

“At this point, he left to get a med-droid as he noticed I wasn’t well from passing out and he was worried.” She stopped her story and refocused on the person in the vision. He had short brown hair and was quite tall. They knew him. It was him. But how could he have done this? He would’ve only been a child. Past Druxri was holding the baby, cradling her and smiling until the man came up to her and removed the baby from her arms.

“She needs to come with me. You’ll meet again.” She was still so dazed that she didn’t put up much of a fight, but began crying.

“Where are you taking my baby? Please give me my baby, I need her!” She was visibly crying and so was present Druxri, feeling the heartache from the memory. The man left the room with the baby, ignoring Druxri’s questions. The door shut and past Druxri began screaming for her child.

“Please don’t! Please… Give her back. Please…” Her voice trailed off as Malakai entered the room.

“Dru? Where’s the baby?” He was speaking in a hushed and concerned tone, he was looking at Druxri seeing that she was sobbing and shaking.

“I don’t know, someone took her! Malakai, they’ve taken her.” She put her head in her hands and Malakai began to comfort her, stroking her hair.

“That’s enough. I can’t stand another moment.” Druxri’s tone had changed, she sounded agitated and wasted no time in stopping the memory. They were both suddenly plunged back into the dim lights of Druxri’s chambers, reconnecting with their bodies.

“I can’t believe it. Was that who I think it was?” Kylo looked up at Druxri in shock, unaware how to process the entire situation. Her eyes were a flaming red, all hints of yellow gone. Nails digging into her legs so forcefully, Kylo was sure her trousers would rip. He had never seen her so angry and bloodthirsty. She swiftly got up and began to head to her bedroom, retrieving her saber and attaching it to the loop on her trousers. She wanted to just leave, to find him and torture him until he begged for her mercy. Kylo got up.

“Hey! Where are you going? You can’t do anything about it now.” Kylo grabbed Druxri’s arm as she attempted to leave the room. She forced her intimidating gaze onto him, hoping he would let her go.

“You will have your revenge, I swear to you. But acting rash, will never work. We take our time with this. Make it as painful as possible.” He loosened his grip on her arm, and she stayed.

“I am going to cut out each one of his intestines and force feed them to him as he begs for me to end his life.” Her words were filled with venom, pure rage.

“And that’s what I mean by rash, I mean, listen to yourself. You know how to murder people, that much is obvious. You know you can do even better with that. So we’ll think about it and set up something truly special.” She returned to her desk and poured herself another drink. She agreed with Ren. There’s a first time for everything.

  
**********  
Aboard the same Star Destroyer, the Finalizer, Hux was skulking around like usual. He had delivered all of his orders for the day and completed his many lists of tasks, including rescuing Druxri and Ren. He went to go give a full report to Snoke, explaining the days events when he saw Snoke already had an audience. A man in a mask. Hux didn’t enter the room. This was a job he would be best at, spying and waiting to gain information that definitely doesn’t belong to him. He heard Snokes voice and another mans and began concentrating harder in order to hear better.

“Watch over the child. She already knows too much and will begin her search. We have failed, let her memories slip through our fingers. You will train this child behind the councils back. Make her strong, and if she fails, dispose of her. Immediately.” Snokes booming voice could easily be heard through these walls, if he was trying to be stealthy about it, he wasn’t doing a very good job. The other man spoke.

“Yes, my master.” The man left Snokes holo room and walked past Hux while he had his back turned, talking to another officer. Hux turned to get a good look at the man. He knew that outfit, the handy work that would’ve gone into creating it and knew exactly who would’ve made it. Françoise, the tailor and designer responsible for the First Order looking their intimidating best. He began to follow the man, carefully though not to alert him. He knew that walk. He knew who it was. He turned about his heel and began to walk to Druxri’s chambers, knowing her and Ren were in there. He wanted to brag in her face about finally knowing something that she didn’t. To see the look of anger in her eyes when she realised he was smarter, better than her.

When he reached her chambers, he used his code to open the door and saw Druxri sat at her desk, drink in hand and Kylo pacing the room. This entire scene described their personalities completely. Druxri, cold and calculating. Ren, impatient and predatory.

“Well the day has arrived, you two.” Hux stood there, just in front of the doorway, hands behind his back. Spine ruler straight.

“Care to explain why you’ve come to annoy me? Or is this just a general visit and that’s your personality shining through?” Druxri was not in the mood for his childish ways. If it was up to her, she would’ve already disposed of him.

“I know who took your child.” Hux was smirking. This was it. This was the moment he had been waiting for since Druxri ever arrived in the First Order. He felt proud of himself.

“How in the fuck did you know I had a daughter?!” Druxri rose from her desk, fast and fuelled with anger. The glass in her hand shattered into a million pieces, she could clean this up later. Or even get Hux to do it to thoroughly embarrass him.

“Please. Do you really expect we let personnelle of this ship without monitoring them? What do you take me for? An idiot? I overheard a certain someone speaking to Snoke about a child and then referencing you, saying that you know too much.” This information coming from Hux made Druxri burn. It was her job to find this out not his. She couldn’t keep her anger in anymore, raising her hand she began to choke Hux with such uncontrolled force, he flew backwards against the door, scratching at his neck for oxygen. He was trying to speak but couldn’t let any words out. This is not how he thought this would go.

“Druxri, let him go. It’s not his fault.” The voice was faded, blurry. Kylo was trying to reason with her, but her mind was too focused on killing Hux. She kept going and then Kylo walked up closer to her, confronting her. Getting in her face. She could feel his breath on her face, but her mind wouldn’t let go. This wasn’t even her anymore. This was the dark side taking over her, possessing her body. Wanting her to destroy everything in her wake.

“I said, let him go now. Don’t make me kill you.” The threat from Kylo made her snap out of it and Hux dropped to the floor and already began to compose himself. Kylo was still in her face. “Don’t do that ever again. Or you’ll have me to deal with.” He backed away from her when he could see she was genuinely intimidated by him, she was again holding herself for comfort. She began to get lost in her thoughts of regret, thinking she had just severed ties with the only friend she has. Until she heard Hux. His voice was raspy but the next thing he said could be heard clearly.

“So, how do we kill Kohnû?” 


	8. Isdavkal.

4 months later.

 

Things were quiet aboard the _Finalizer._ Hux, Ren and Druxri grew close within their planning of Kohnu’s demise, they plotted until the early hours of the morning thinking of the best ways to dispose of him, painfully but also without blame. They first thought of taking him to Tatooine and throwing him into the Sarlacc Pit, but if they were found there with Kohnû missing too, it would be messy and cause too much trouble for them. They then thought of jettisoning him out of an airlock as some form of poetic justice for Kohnû thinking the same about Druxri. But again it was decided it would be too fast for Druxri to relish in it. So here they were, sat in Druxri’s chambers again at 0100.

Kylo laughed with a drink in his hand, sat on the floor with his arm resting against his knee. “It would’ve been entertaining to see that poor excuse for a Sith, thrown out into the abyss of space.” Hux and Druxri chuckled.

“It would have perhaps, but alas Miss Sinister over here, wouldn’t of been able to enjoy it as much.” He took a sip of his drink, smiling as he looked at Druxri next to him. They were all sat on the floor with drinks in their hands, smiling and joking between themselves. It was strange sight for General Hux to be so willing to join them sat on the floor, drinking and acting human, but he seemed to be content with the current situation.

“I’m sinister?! You blew up the entire Hosnian System in the hopes it would stop the rebellion! I’m just doing my job, which is killing people. Which I’m good at. Which I also enjoy.’ Kylo and Hux gave a look between themselves which Druxri recognised as that she wasn’t making her case of not being sinister any better. ‘Okay fine, I guess I’m just a little sinister.” She took a drink too and went to reach the clasp on her cloak, forgetting she had taken it off hours prior due to her drinking making her too warm, regardless of the _Finalizer’s_ temperature regulations. Kylo smirked at the sight of this and returned his gaze to Hux. They had grown close within these past few months, since Druxri nearly killed him. The bruises faded within a week with the help of bacta gel.

“So, Hux. Any suspicious ships recently or are we monitoring for nothing?” Kylo spoke. They had formed a plan to monitor any ships coming in or out of the fleet in order to able to apprehend Kohnû, but had not yet been successful. They did not yet know when Kohnû’s next visit to Snoke would be. Which also worked in their favor as they did not yet have a plan on how to deal with him.

“Unfortunately, no. We have scanned and tracked every ship that has come in or out of the fleet and not one has had any signs of Kohnû on them. We will capture him soon enough, of that I am sure.’ There was a long pause before Hux spoke again, ‘Well, I think I am going to call it a night. I thank you for the drinks and I will see you at some point during the next few cycles. We have a busy resources pickup for which I am required. Goodnight, you two.” With that, Hux got up and walked to the door of Druxri’s chambers. The door slid shut behind him as he headed to his own chambers.

“Okay, is it me or does he get more formal when he’s drunk?” Druxri laughed and Kylo with her.

“I think so, yeah. But I have to agree with him, you are pretty sinister when you want to be.” He smirked and waited for Druxri to restate her case against it but instead she just chuckled and stood up.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to call it a night too. I’m exhausted, I don’t know about you.” She put her glass onto her desk and would call for a cleaning droid to collect it tomorrow. As she stretched her arms and back, Kylo stood up too.

“Yeah, I think I’ll turn in too. I’ll see you tomorrow, Dru.” He left Druxri’s chambers just as swiftly as Hux did before him. Druxri turned and headed towards her bedroom, it was decorated with small red and white lights with a large bed at the centre. She felt proud of herself when she saw this room. It made her think of all her acolyte training trials in her academy, how proud she had been to complete them. And how proud she was of herself to have accomplished everything, to be where she was today. She was glad she had friends in Ren and Hux, regardless of attacks between them in the past. They had grown close and felt comfortable with each other. It made her feel more human, more put together and in control of herself.

She walked over to her wardrobe, opening it she saw her acolyte training outfit still in there. A black leather crop top that had fabric crossed at the front and back. And hanging underneath was her leggings that she wore. Black and leather yet again, but full of holes and tears from her trails. She had to defeat some of her fellow students to pass her trials and some days, she felt as though their blood was still clinging onto these clothes, no matter how much she cleaned them. She nearly failed at one of her trials though.

There was a boy, tall and stocky but only 14 like her. She never got his name as they were not permitted to speak to each other. Only ever referred to as “worm” or “slave” by their masters. He had short black hair and green eyes. He wasn’t very good in his trials. Too kind-hearted. He felt bad for killing other students and told their Master that he didn’t wish to do it anymore, which earned him a few electrocutions. Druxri cringed at the memory of it. After the electrocutions, she became attached to him. Helped him complete some of his trials, until one day, he never showed up for them. The most likely answer was that he killed for wasting the masters time. But she still held out hope that he would have returned and completed his training. He never did.

The memories turned sour and Druxri closed the wardrobe, not wishing to look upon her old clothes. Instead, she undressed until she was only wearing her underwear and retired to her bed, closing her eyes. Dreams of the boy returned.

 

\----------------------

 

The next day, Druxri rose to a banging noise on her door. Looking at the clock she could see it was only 0530. Her eyes were adjusting to the brightness that came from the lights above her as they began to turn up percentage. The banging noise continued.

Druxri rose out of her bed, grabbed the nearest shirt and put it on. Her hair was still a complete mess but it was 0530 in the morning, she really didn’t care about her appearance. The floor was cold underneath her feet as she walked towards the door, the noise continuing even more.

“Alright I’m coming!’ she shouted, ‘fucking hell.” She continued in a hushed tone. She reached for the keypad to open the door and the banging stopped. As the door opened, she saw a frantic Ren stood there looking as though he had just run a full circuit of the ship.

“Ren? It’s 5 in the morning. What do you want?” Her eyes were still adjusting, though rubbing them did not help and only made her vision more blurry. Kylo was still out of breath, trying to regain himself when he finally spoke.

“Hux just told me, Kohnû’s ship has just docked and he’s here to see Françoise. If we want to capture him, now is the time.” Druxri didn’t know how to take in this information except for seeing the flaws.

“We don’t even have a plan, Ren.” She knew this was a bad idea, but could already tell Kylo was set in his ways about it.

“We can improvise. It’s what we do best.” With saying that, Ren smiled hoping it would help convince Druxri. She sighed and let him come in. Heading towards her bedroom she began to speak. ‘Let me get dressed. Considering you’re in your training gear, I’ll get into mine. If we got to Françoise and request new training armor, it might allow us to intercept Kohnû there.” She turned the corner from her door towards her wardrobe.

“See, this is why we make a good team, I throw us into idiotic situations, you think of a solution and then we make it out clean as a new starship.” He leaned against the wall in the sitting area of her chambers and waited for her to finish dressing.

“Ren, the last one of our plans ended up, me being choked and you being electrocuted.” She had a comedic tone to her voice and Ren smirked.

“That time, does not count.” Kylo chuckled to himself. Druxri emerged a few minutes later wearing her training gear with a few customised rips and tears.

“Ruin yours too, otherwise there’s no point requesting new ones.’ Ren did as she said and ripped holes into the knees and torso of his gear. ‘That’s good enough, let’s go get him.”

The walk to Françoise’s studio seemed to take longer than normal with the anticipation of confronting Kohnû unexpectedly. They took the lift down the the 11th floor and opened the doors to Françoise’s studio.

“Ah! My favourite Sith, what may I do for you today?” Françoise Bellerose was a tall and skinny man with hollow cheekbones and jovial eyes. He was around 30 years old from what Druxri could tell and was the lead fashion officer aboard the entire First Order fleet. His creations were immaculate and loved by everybody around. No-one could fault his work.

“Hey Frank, we just need some new training gear if that’s alright? We got into a bit of a scuffle and now ours are fairly ruined.” Ren chuckled and Françoise smiled with him.

“Of course you can, are your measurements the same?” Françoise looked between Druxri and Ren waiting for an answer.

“I know mine are, are yours?” Ren looked at Druxri.

“Uh, no. I think mine have changed a bit since my last fitting.” Druxri smiled at Françoise. She enjoyed his company but didn’t visit often as she was usually off-planet, chasing down rebels or destroying their supplies as of late.

“No problem, my dear. Come through to the back and we’ll get you measured in no time.” He extended his arm towards the door behind the counter and Druxri began to walk towards it. She looked to see if Ren was following and he wasn’t. He was walking towards a small sofa that had a magazine placed on the arm. Probably filled with more of Françoise’s designs for new armor. God knows Ren needed some.

“Just stand here Dru, and we’ll get started.” She did as he said and stood in the centre of the room, waiting for him to begin. As he did, they got talking about life before they were in The First Order.

“Well you know about my life, what about yours, Frank?” She looked at him while he was measuring her arms, taking careful notes via the voice recorder on his datapad.

“Where to begin is more the question. What do you wanna know?” He continued making measurements, moving towards her shoulders and neck.

“Who were you before you joined the Order?” She turned so he could see the numbers on the measuring tape.

“I was part of the troops back then. Not a Stormtrooper, oh no. Much too clumsy for that.’ Druxri chuckled. ‘I just helped out from time to time. Always been a part of the Order but then one of the officers saw my drawings of our current standard uniform and said I should take it up with my superior, which of course I did. He told me it was some of the best styles he’d seen since the Old Republic days. Of course, he wasn’t that old, my dear. But he had seen Holovideos of what they used to dress like and was fascinated with them. He knew I wasn’t much of a soldier so he sent me straight here. Been working on outfits for Sith like you and the Officers for, oh a good 6 years now.” He finished taking her measurements and began to read through the text on his datapad of the measurements he had spoken.

“Don’t you ever want to move on from making uniforms? A man of your talents could be destined for fashion greatness.” She smiled fondly at him. He walked up to her and stood closely and whispered.

“Between you and me, someday I want to create the most magnificent weddings dresses the galaxy has ever seen. Maybe someday I could create yours. It would be my pleasure.” Druxri smiled as a sort of comfort for what he had said. Of course she would want him to, but her big day had already passed and she doubted she would ever get another chance at it.

“Of course you can, Frank. I’d love it if you made one for me.” He put his arm around her back and walked towards the door that led into the main room. When the door opened, Ren had his back facing them and was talking quite loudly.

“You know what you did, and I promise you, she will find out.” His voice became more hushed as he heard the door open. After speaking he turned and Druxri saw Kohnû stood there. The anger began to rise within her veins and she could feel the buzz of the force soaring through her, willing her to attack. But she chose to ignore it. Clearly, from what she had heard, Kylo is playing it as though he knows what Kohnû has done but she doesn’t. She had to be smart about this.

“What a pleasant surprise, Kohnû. Didn’t expect to see you here.” She held her hands in front of her, crossing them while turning her head slightly to the side and smiling. If she was going to pretend to not know anything, she may as well go all in.

“Kylo here, was just telling me about the fight you guys had. I hear it was pretty tough on your training gear. Which reminds me, fix this could you Frankie?” He handed his gear to Françoise and he  hurridly walked back into the small room he and Druxri were just in. He didn’t like confrontation, and anyone with a few brain cells could tell this was just that.

“What are you doing here? Last we heard you went missing.” Ren’s tone instantly changed, growing sour and angry at Kohnû.

“Like I said, I needed my armor fixing and I had some business to attend to. Hope it doesn’t bother you two too greatly.” He smirked at Ren which made him all the more angry. But he softened his expression, like Druxri, he wanted this to go right.

“Well then, fair enough. We’re just waiting for our armor so we’ll get out your way and be over here.” Kylo walked over to the aforementioned sofa and sat down. Druxri followed.

 

 _I think he knows that we know. Snoke may have told him._ Ren spoke to Druxri in her mind again.

 

 _I want to rip out his skull and crush it in my hands for all he’s done to me and my family. I want to make him beg for my forgiveness._ Druxri’s fists clenched but she undid them soon after, for fear of Kohnû noticing.

 

_Remember what we said last night about you being sinister? Well it’s showing again. In due time, Dru._

 

_I’m sorry, I’ll cool it down. What’s the plan?_

 

_It’s too obvious with Frank being here, we’ll have to get him another time._

 

_I’ll hold you to that._

 

After a few more minutes of silence, Françoise walked back out with Druxri’s new training gear.

“Here you are, my Lord.” Druxri got up from the sofa, walked past Kohnû and collected her armor.

“Thanks, Frank. You’re a star.’ She smiled and hugged him and turned to face Kohnû. ‘Tu're tik nazeta Ren uzsit't tegu nun zudyti tu. Kad tym valia. Wo diena. Isdavkal.” She smiled and turned her head to the side, she walked past him nudging him with her shoulder and headed back towards the elevator. Ren sniggered.

“What did she say to me?” Ren looked up at Kohnû before walking over to him.

“Beats me, but she’ll deal with you later.’ He winked at Kohnû before continuing. ‘Frank have my new gear sent to my chambers when it’s finished.”

“Uh-yes my lord.” Ren could tell Françoise was uncomfortable with the situation and did not wish to continue it any further.

“Catch you later, thief.” Ren smiled and Kohnû headed towards the door before Ren barged past him, blocking his way out. Kohnû looked up at Ren, he was getting angry. Kylo could see it.

“You could help me y’know? Don’t you wanna be in charge of this whole thing the Order’s got going on? You could be the Supreme Leader and no-one would stand in your way.” Ren couldn’t believe it, Kohnû was genuinely trying to convince Ren to join him in taking down Druxri.

“Who in the fuck do you take me for? Huh?! As if I would join somebody as low as you. You took a fucking baby away from her mother. She never even got to fucking name her and now you have the nerve to ask me to join you. Get out of my face, or I’ll make you regret ever speaking to me.” Ren had his hands curled into fists, he wouldn’t mind if this turned into a fight but he didn’t want to make Frank any more uncomfortable than he already was.

“Françoise, have my things sent to my ship I’m leaving. Can’t believe I ever fucking liked you Ren anyway.” He barged past Kylo and swiftly left the room. Ren was seething. He couldn’t go back to meet Druxri or Hux now, it would only result on him taking his anger out on them and he didn’t want that. He sent a comm to the pair telling them he was going to his chambers to meditate and did not want to be disturbed. He would reconvene with them in a few days, when his anger subsides.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

“Hand me that wrench please?” Renyli was working on a scrapped X-Wing in the Rebel hanger with Rey. This was their everyday life. Rey helping Renyli take apart the ruined X-Wings and A-Wings, while Renyli would sing little songs and tell stories of her family. In the 4 months that had passed, they had grown incredibly close. There were suspicions of them being together among some of the Rebel Officers but everyone admired them and let them do their own thing, together.

“I know I say it near enough every day now, but I just wanted to say, I am really sorry about what happened to your family. I know how it feels to not have one.’ Rey held Renyli’s hand as she passed her the wrench. ‘But I just want you to know, you are _my_ family. And you’ll never be alone again.” She stroked her hand as Renyli bent back from the raised platform underneath the X-Wing, her head dangling slightly off the edge in order to see Rey’s face. Rey stroked Renyli’s face as she spoke.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you, my Jedi?” She smiled at Rey with love and adoration in her eyes.

“I’m not a Jedi yet, but I will be.” Rey giggled.

“Yes you will be. And on that day, we’ll take the fastest ship out of here and I’ll show the stars.” Soon after saying this, they kissed. Renyli upside down and straining her neck but she didn’t care. This girl was the love of her life and she wanted her to know that. She would show her the stars, take her to every last one of them if she so chooses. The galaxy would be theirs and no one could take it from them. Not even the First Order.

“Hey guys!’ Finn’s voice could be heard from across the hangar, Rey and Renyli quickly separated. ‘Leia needs you two in the conference room, it’s urgent.” The smiles quickly dropped from all of their faces and Renyli rolled out from underneath the X-Wing, dropping to the floor. They ran to the conference room with haste.

 

 

“Thank you Finn for bringing them here. You stay too, you all need to hear this.’ Everyone looked around curiously about what could be happening. “Luke has informed me from his temple that a Sith ship has been spotted landing on Tython nearby. Luke can sense the dark side presence that has followed this ship and is worried about what will happen to his students while this presence is there. There is one particular student he is worried for and her name is Vesxa Radiiv. She is the daughter of a Sith Lord within the First Order rankings and he thinks they may have come to reclaim her or worse. That’s why I’m sending Rey there in order to help protect the students and you with her Finn. Renyli, you will go with them too, incase of any repairs needed to the ship. If this is the First Order or the Sith, which I fear it might be, there will be a lot of fighting to be had. So go. Prepare your ships and go to Tython.” They were all in shock but Renyli especially. She had beaten a Sith before but if it was that same one, she doubted she could do it again. Her skin grew cold with fear but she was warmed by the touch of Rey holding her. They headed out into the cold air of D’Qar and began to prepare their ships.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Ren and Hux were headed to Druxri’s chambers for their nightly ‘How Do We Kill A Sith Lord’ entertainment when they knocked on Druxri’s door and received no reply. Kylo continued knocked until the door slid open by itself. Druxri was sat cross legged on the floor facing the window that showed the view of space. She made no acknowledgement they were there, lost in meditation.

“Uh-we can come back later if you want?” Kylo waited for a response until he finally got one. Druxri turned around holding ones of her legs with a smile on her face.

“No, it’s okay. Come on in.” She turned around, still sat on the floor and Hux and Ren joined her. This became their ritual now, sitting on the floor in a circle drinking Corellian whiskey that Druxri somehow kept getting her hands on.

“So, I have a question.’ Druxri raised one of her brows in curiosity. ‘What did you actually say to Kohnû? Didn’t even sound like basic.” Kylo was laughing and Druxri chuckled whereas Hux looked perplexed. He obviously hadn’t been filled in with the information of what had transpired. Druxri decided to tell him.

“So basically we were seeing Frank about new armor conveniently at the same time Kohnû was getting new armor from him. This big argument broke out, kinda, and I said ‘Tu're tik nazeta Ren uzsit't tegu nun zudyti tu. Kad tym valia. Wo diena. Isdavkal.’ which means ‘you’re only alive because Ren won’t let me kill you. But he will. One day. Betrayer.’ Kylo and Hux looked stunned but also intrigued. ‘It’s the Sith language. We had to learn it in the Academy as some of our Masters only knew how to speak Pureblood. It’s a neat lil party trick.” Kylo and Hux agreed with her, liking how the language sounded and how she handled the situation with Kohnû.

They talked the night away once again, until Druxri fell ill. She collapsed falling backwards onto the floor, glass full of whiskey slipping from her fingers. Ren and Hux were talking among themselves when they heard the glass crash against the floor and ran over to help her.

“Hey Dru, look at me. Can you hear me?” She could hear Ren, but her body wouldn’t move. Her eyes wouldn’t open. She was scared. She was so scared. She could feel her blood getting colder and colder, until it felt like her blood hand turned into ice. There was a pain in her skull that felt like it was going to burst, she would've been writhing in pain if she could move.

“Ren, her skin is ice cold. This isn't right at all, I've never seen anything like this. We should take her to Snoke. He’d know what to do. You carry her, I’ll comm for an audience.” She could hear Hux get up from next to her and begin pacing the room waiting for a response from Snoke until a few minutes later when he finally received one.

“He’s willing to talk let’s go.” Ren picked up Druxri and they began to run towards the holo-room where they would see Snoke. While they were waiting for the elevator to show up on the right floor, Hux noticed something.

“Ren, look. Her neck. She’s being cut from something. A knife maybe? The force? There’s more showing up on her arms.” Hux wouldn’t have many useful answers, he didn’t know much about the force but Kylo was just as confused as he was. The cuts were showing up on her body in mere seconds, fresh wounds beginning and cauterizing within seconds. Ren could recognize this. He knew what they were.

“Those are lightsaber wounds. But who’s attacking her? And how?” The elevator dinged when they hit the correct floor and they both began sprinting towards the room. When they crashed through the doors, Snoke was patiently waiting for them to arrive.

“Place her on the floor and leave us.” Snoke’s voice was as loud as ever and Ren had no idea why he wanted him to just leave her there.

“But Supreme Leader-” Ren began.

“I said, leave us.” They did as he said and placed her onto the floor and left.

 

It felt like days of waiting for any form of news when it had only been one hour. They heard Snoke call them back in, fearing the worst, they both took a deep breath and re-entered the room.

“She’ll live. But it seems Lord Ror’jhan is no longer connected to the Force. Take her back to her chambers. I have matters to attend to.” Without asking any questions Ren picked up Druxri and began to leave the holo room. The door closed and Snoke’s holo had no yet disappeared.

 

Instead, Snoke smiled.


	9. No Hesitation.

“Just breathe through it. Concentrate.” Ren was standing in front of Druxri, hands placed behind his back while Hux was sat down in Druxri’s desk chair. It had been two full cycles since Druxri passed out, her memories becoming scattered, her abilities with the force diminished. They had been trying for hours to get her powers back. Even just attempting to move objects proved no avail. The distractions of the attacks still troubled her, normally with the force she would’ve been able to drown them out or at the most, use it to her advantage. But it was gone. The cuts and pain still came through. She didn’t feel like herself anymore. She felt like the weak and scared little girl on Dromund Kaas, watching her parents being murdered in front of her. She was 4 years old, no child should watch their parents being slaughtered before their very eyes. Druxri didn’t have the strength to use the force then, all she could do was watch.

Her fear translated into her thoughts and Ren detected this. Crouching in front of Druxri, he told her to open her eyes. As she did, he saw that her eyes were no longer the fiery amber they had once been. This showed the true severity of their situation, the force had truly left her. Ren could sense her anger at her mind for bringing up the memories of her parents. She felt betrayed by her own thoughts, not even her mind would protect her now. But he had an idea, maybe her memories could be of some use. Maybe the anger would help reconnect her to the force.

“What happened to them?” Ren’s voice was empathetic as he looked at her. She didn’t respond.

“What in the blast are you talking about, Ren?’ Hux piped up, clearly missing out on the conversation as he wasn’t a force sensitive. Ren turned to face Hux and explained what he sensed without mentioning her actual parents. ‘Well, if it could possibly help Dru, then maybe it’s worth a shot?” He waved his hands in front of himself, he had a habit of doing this. Half the time, Hux would talk more with his hands than his actual voice.

“Close your eyes and explain it to me.” Ren sounded more determined now than empathic. Druxri obeyed and closed her eyes. She began to explain what happened.

“Mummy, what’s happening?” Loud crashes and screams could be heard outside of their home. A 4-year-old Druxri was holding on to her mother's leg while her father was attempting to search for their pistols. Druxri’s mother was a tall thin woman, with extremely fair skin and long, deep purple hair. She had sad eyes in a pale shade of auburn with thick black eyelashes. In the memory, her mother was wearing her Imperial uniform. It was 4 years after the battle of Yavin, and the Emperor was killed a few months back. The entire Empire was in disarray, not knowing how to continue after the death of their leader. Druxri’s parents were weapons manufacturers for the Empire and had recently been granted shore leave in order to spend time with their child. That was before the Empire was ruined before everything began to end.

The bangs grew louder as her father re-entered the room, Druxri didn’t spend as much time with her father so she couldn’t remember what he full looked like. All she did remember, was his caring nature and the thick black hair that he had. She barely even remembered his voice. But her mother’s stuck with her throughout her entire life. Her mother was a force sensitive, not strong enough to use it, but strong enough to sense emotions and disturbances. Her father was warning them about moving away from the door. He crouched in front of Druxri, moving her away from her mother’s side. His hands gripped Druxri’s cheeks as his voice became more distraught as the banging got louder.

“Listen to me, no matter what happens here, you have to continue. You have to complete your training. You will become a powerful woman one day, I believe it. Your mother believes it. You make us proud. Mum and Dad love you very much. You are an Acaleia, be an Acaleia.” Druxri jumped as the door crashed open. A man in a pale brown cloak entered the house, walking slowly into the living room. Druxri’s parents both held up their pistols and demanded to know what he was doing there. He said nothing, only recognizing the Imperial uniforms and extended his blue lightsaber. Druxri couldn’t move, she was too frightened. Her body tensed up, blood going cold. The man threw his arms above his head and slaughtered her father. He fell to the ground quickly, and Druxri’s mother screamed. She backed away towards her scared daughter as the man once again raised his lightsaber and cut through her mother’s torso.

The man looked at Druxri, his face obscured by his hood. He never went to attack Druxri, only looking at her as tears streamed down her face. He backed away as slowly as he had entered the room, leaving her among her dead parents.

She opened her eyes to see Ren looking back at her, astonished but she couldn’t tell why.

“Dru, your eyes. They’re back to orange.” Ren’s smile faded as fast as it had arrived.

“Are you serious?!” Druxri smiled but her face dropped when she realized Ren too had stopped smiling.

“I’m sorry, they’ve gone back to brown.” Druxri felt angry and hurt that her body would do this to her. She was attempting to calm down when she felt a sharp pain enter her head. She gripped her hair and began trying to work through it but this was the most agonizing one yet. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to start screaming. It felt like every blood vessel and vein in her head was going to burst, her blood becoming hot and poisonous. The grip on her mind grew tighter to the point of her thinking she was going to lose it. Hux looked worryingly at Dru as Ren tried to get her to come back. She could hear his voice but it was blurred and distant. Hux could feel the glass in his hand get warm and until it burst into a million shredded pieces. He looked around and saw all the glasses in the room had smashed. Kylo quickly turned and saw the glass littering the room.

The pain in Druxri’s mind stopped.

“I felt something.”

  
\------------------------------------------

 

Renyli grew nervous as they approached the planet of Tython. From the viewport, she could see the giant trees and bright green grass covering the surface. She had never traveled further than Takodana after leaving Nyxeria. That was until she joined the Resistance, now she was here. Rey and Finn were sat in the cockpit, piloting the small transport they were loaned by Leia in order to retrieve Vesxa. Renyli, however, was sat at a small table gazing out of the window next to her. She felt awe and wonder as creatures were visible to her, never seeing anything like them. She didn’t know the species, but to her every single one of them was beautiful. The transport began to touch down on the landing pad just outside of Luke’s temple and she heard Rey and Finn talking among themselves as they headed towards the door of the ship.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay here? It might be a little overwhelming.” Rey asked. Of course, Renyli wanted to go, but she was worried about encountering the Sith she had beaten in the past. She had to put on a brave face. For Rey.

“Of course I’m sure, someone needs to save your asses if things go wrong.’ She grabbed the pistol she placed on the table beside her and holstered it. ‘After you.” She extended her arm towards the lowering ramp of the exit for the ship. Rey smiled at her and proceeded to leave.

The grass crunched underneath Renyli’s feet. The air was clear, slightly thin but this didn’t bother her. She cared about getting Rey in and out of here with no danger, not about how thin the oxygen was. They began chatting as they headed towards Luke’s temple which was only less than a mile away on foot. But it seemed as though they had no need to walk there, as a distraught Luke came up to them.

“You have to help, she’s gone. We think she’s been taken. I sensed the presence as I was teaching and noticed Vesxa didn’t show up. She was sometimes late so I thought nothing of it but this time, she never came.” He looked incredibly worried and Renyli felt for him. These students were like his children, he practically raised them and helped them become the Jedi they were destined to be.

“Luke, slow down. Talk me through it. What happened?” Rey too was worried, but she didn’t want to make this conversation draw out too long, for fear of what could happen to the lost Jedi.

“Okay, like I said, Vesxa never showed up. I told my students to keep practicing while I went in a search for her, and then the presence got stronger. It was cold and dark. Whoever took her was not weak on the dark side of the force.” He seemed more collected now, but the sheer mention of the Sith being strong in the force made Renyli’s skin grow cold.

“Is there any way you can tell what this Sith looked like?” Renyli blurted out, she knew she didn’t really have any valuable input in this conversation for not being a force-sensitive. But she had to know whether it was the red-head or not.

“Why do you ask?” Luke looked at her, puzzled.  
“While I was on Takodana before I joined the Resistance, there was a Sith Lord who attacked my base, searching for something. She never said what it was but I could tell it was important to her. We fought and I managed to jam her arm inside an X-Wing engine. She must’ve lost it afterward, but she was very strong. I mean, she threw me against a wall like it was nothing. Without even touching me.” Saying this out loud felt good, she had only ever spoken to about this with Leia and Rey before. It helped, but also made the chance of it being the red-head even more real.

“I’m sorry you had to experience that. But it could be her. Either her or Kylo Ren. But I believe in you three.” Luke reached out and touched Renyli’s shoulder, smiling at her.

“How long ago was she taken?” The answer to Finn’s question could easily determine whether there was hope for Vesxa’s life or not.

“Two cycles ago, after I sent the transmission to Leia about her. Please find her. I’m worried about her.” Rey smiled at Luke, hugged him and promised she’d find her. They headed off towards the temple to begin their search for her. Renyli just hoped Rey would be safe.

  
\--------------------------

  
It was the same day, and nothing like the glass breaking would happen again. Ren kept trying to make Druxri angry, but nothing came of it. Her emotions of being defeated and feeling useless kept interfering. So they were trying something new. Meditation. Sat cross-legged on the floor with their foreheads and hands touching, they began trying to explore their minds. Druxri couldn’t get it to work as meditation was something used by force users. But instead, Kylo was projecting his force ability into Druxri, and for the most part, it seemed to be working. Druxri could feel the force running through her, but couldn’t use it. After only being without it for two cycles, it had felt like a lifetime. The force felt heavy and buzzed throughout her every nerve, as though she could feel every single one of them. She knew when the meditation ended, she would feel empty again, lost without her powers.

It had been a good hour of them trying to get the force to reconnect with her. But nothing would help fix the wounds of a severed bond. Without them realizing, Hux walks into the room. He was confused as to what was happening as he had to leave for a while to control the bridge.

“Am I interrupting?” He asked Ren to which Ren replied saying he wasn’t. He explained what he was trying to do and Hux understood for the most part. Suddenly, Ren felt a pull within his mind and he returned his concentration. He could still make conversation with Hux while doing this.

“There’s something trying to get my attention within her. I could use her body and mind as a vessel and follow it, but it would mean she could potentially pass out from exhaustion and it could be painful.” He didn’t expect Druxri to respond telling him to go ahead and so he did.

It was dark like normal, his body appearing in front of him. This time though, Druxri was not there. She couldn’t appear within this meditation, her mind only being used as a stepping stone. He turned around looking for some sort of sign when he saw a faded red light behind him. He turned fully, facing the light and began to walk towards it. It seemed to go on forever. Bodies in the distance began to form and sound becoming heard. He kept walking.

Then he saw him.

And her.

Kohnû was stood looming over Vesxa as she was curled up in a corner crying.

“I don’t know what you want from me, please! I don’t know who that is!” Kylo’s rage began to build up. If he was interrogating and torturing Vesxa over Druxri, then she would obviously not know who that is, and he of all people should know that. Kohnû looked crazed, hair messed up and blood on his hands. He had his lightsaber extended and facing towards Vesxa. Vesxa was covered in blood and bruises. She looked a lot older than what Druxri had described her. Druxri had said she was 6 but this girl looks easily 16 years old. She has platinum white hair with a red tattoo covering her left eye. She had cuts going across her arms and one small one just below the center of her collarbones and then it clicked for Ren. These were the same markings that had appeared on Druxri. If Vesxa was the one being cut then how did it appear on Druxri? Unless they had some sort of force bond.

He had only ever heard of force bonds in the past but had never actually seen one in person. When Vesxa was taken away, the force must’ve linked them together in order for them to find each other again. While Ren was thinking about this, Kohnû sensed his presence. Ren looked down and noticed the floor began to feel solid underneath his boots. Kohnû could see him. Now, this was going to be trouble.

“Stop hurting her, she’s done nothing to you!” Kylo roared at Kohnû. It was up to him to save Vesxa now. No one else was here.

“Don’t you see? Druxri did everything to me. This creature she spawned over here is the closest I can get to destroying her!’ He laughed maniacally. ‘She deserves to die, just for being related to her.” He turned his gaze away from Ren and returned it to Vesxa. In one quick slash, he cut Vesxa’s arm again and she screamed in agony. The world around Ren flickered. It was still affecting Druxri even without the force. Kohnû picked up on this and began to smile.

“So you’re using her mind to be here? Well, that’s definitely interesting.” He grinned at Ren, eyes creasing at the sides.

“Just let her go and we can forget all of this.” Ren was lying, Kohnû was going to pay for everything he did to Vesxa and Dru. But he didn’t need to know that.

“Why bother?! He’s going to kill us all anyway!” Kohnû began to laugh, his lungs wheezing at every breath. He sounded crazy. But who was he talking about?

“Who is? Kohnû, tell me.” Ren sounded like he was pleading now and despised it.

“No witnesses.” And with that, Ren saw Kohnû slash Vesxa across her torso and he was plunged back into his own mind and body. When he reopened his eyes, he saw Hux leaning over Druxri applying bacta pads and gel across the fresh cuts. Druxri wasn’t unconscious but she looked completely exhausted.

“More showed up while you were in there.” He sounded calm, they had all gotten used to the cuts and bruises showing up.

“It was Kohnû. He has Vesxa and he’s torturing her. It appears you and Vesa have a force bond. Any mark he makes on her will show up on you. So whenever he cuts or harms her, it will happen to you.’ He didn’t want to have to tell Druxri but had no choice. He couldn’t not tell her, her own daughter was being tortured. ‘Dru, I need to ask you something.’ Druxri looked up at Ren, confused. ‘You said you were 18 to me when you had Vesxa and that she is now 6 years old. Is there any way you could’ve been wrong?”  
Druxri looked astonished and confused at what Ren was saying. How could she forget her own daughters' age? It was impossible.

“No, I’m 24 so she has to be 6 years old. What are you saying, Ren?” She kept looking between Hux and Kylo, hurt by the questions.

“The girl I just saw with Kohnû was not 6 years old. She looked about 16. What I’m trying to say is, is there any possible way you could’ve been wrong?” Ren tried his best to not hurt Druxri with his questions, but by the look on her face, he wasn’t doing very well.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Do you know where they are?” Druxri just wanted to know where she was, her age wasn’t important to her anymore. Her only child was being tortured and she could feel every second of it as it appeared on her body.

“Luckily, I managed to stall Kohnû long enough to track him, they’re on Tython. The Jedi homeworld. But there’s another issue if we do head there.” Ren looked down, he didn’t want to travel there. He knew what would happen.

“What is it?” When Druxri didn’t ask, Hux spoke up.

“Luke is there. That’s where his Jedi academy is. We’d have to try and get in and out without any Jedi confrontation. Your daughter not included.” He awaited a response.

Druxri looked up at Ren.

“Then we go to Tython, no hesitation.”


	10. The Battle of the Orders.

The First Order shuttle exits hyperspace, causing Ren, Druxri, and Hux to wobble on their feet. They see the grass and the trees of the planet coming into their view but none of them bask in the beauty of it. The anticipation of finding Vesxa and Kohnû is too much for them to be bothered about the scenery on some planet they have never visited before. Cutting the silence, Ren speaks.

“They’re here. I can sense them. The girl, the traitor and the alien who beat you.” Druxri looks at Ren, scowling at the memory of being beaten by an inexperienced engineer.

“How nice of you to return that memory to the front of my mind.” She moved her gaze away from him and turned it towards the view outside the window. They could see the temple from here, making Druxri fill with dread. If the Jedi knew they were here, they would be vastly outnumbered and it would not result in a happy ending. The thought of fighting reminds her to speak to Ren about the inevitability of her uselessness in a fight. She turns to Ren and Hux, apologizing for the future. They tell her not to worry about it, but the thought remains in her mind.

As they disembark the ship, Hux turns to Ren and Druxri.

“Do you think we could ask Luke about Druxri’s powers?” As if rehearsed, Ren and Druxri turn and shout ‘No!’ at the same time. It would be a bad idea to ask a Jedi Master for help when they’re currently trespassing on a planet, filled with their enemies. Changing the subject, Ren says he can sense the location of Kohnû.

“Lead the way.” Druxri speaks, extending her arm as if to say ‘after you’. They head in the direction Ren leads them.

————————

For a while now, Rey had been meditating. Beforehand, they talked about the Sith Renyli encountered in order for Rey to be able to sense her presence. Explaining how she looked, what her armor was like and her fighting style. Renyli tried the best she could, wanting to block the encounter out of her mind. She kept meditating, trying to get a hold of Kohnû and Vesxa’s location. But to no avail. It seems he had managed to mask his location to them. She focuses on this feeling until her eyes shoot open. Renyli looks at her and asks her what’s wrong and if she was okay.

“Love, what happened?” Renyli was holding the sides of Rey’s cheeks, looking into her eyes with worry.

“She’s here.” Rey looked up and Renyli needed no clarification. She knew exactly who she was talking about.

——————————

While walking through the forest of Tython, Druxri feels as though she was being watched. Hateful eyes following her every move, sending goosebumps up her spine. She tries to ignore it and returns her concentration on following Ren. Being on a Jedi run planet made her feel extremely uncomfortable, she’s not supposed to be here. She’s only here for her daughter. She keeps telling herself, ‘you’re here for her.’

As the temple comes into view in front of them, they crouch into the shrubbery surrounding the edge of the forest. They talk amongst themselves, devising a plan to get around the temple without drawing attention. Druxri was all ready to follow through with the plan when she spotted a familiar face. The boy. The boy from her trials. He was here. And alive.

She wants to call for him but doesn’t know his name. They were never permitted to speak to one another, so learning another’s name would be incriminating. She was desperate to grab his attention and resorted to getting it, the only way she knew how to with other Sith acolytes.

“Hey, worm!” The man turns, and Druxri steps out from the shadows. It was him, she was right. He still had those emerald eyes and pitch black hair. He looked different though, without fear darkening his face, he looked youthful. He instantly recognized Druxri and ran over to her, waving and looking surprised to see her. He asks her about how her trials went, whether she passed but of course she passed otherwise she would be dead. But the conversation grew sad as Druxri asked the one thing she had been wondering for years.

“What happened to you?” The man looked at her with sad eyes and explained that his parents had come to take him back but they were killed in the fight to reach him. Instead, the Sith Academy deemed him too much hassle to keep teaching him and kicked him out onto the streets of Dromund Kaas. It was a few cycles later when a Jedi Padawan came up to him and had asked him if he needed help and he explained what happened to him and the Jedi Order took him in. Druxri felt sad knowing that he had become a Jedi as she thought he could have been a strong Sith but at the same time, he never stood a chance. He was too happy. Too kind-hearted.

“Considering you’re a Sith, I really should turn you into Luke. I could be kicked out for not informing him.” Druxri knew he wouldn’t though like she previously thought, he’s too kind to damn someone like that.

“Please don’t, I’m here to find someone and then I’ll leave. But you could come with me. We could start again.” Druxri held her hand out to him, she wanted him to take it. But she already knew the answer before he could even respond.

“I’m sorry but I can’t. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to spend more time with you, we barely got to know each other during the trials. But not right now. I’ll give you my details so you can comm me. I think I know who you’re looking for, Vesxa? Right? I saw her and a man head towards an abandoned temple to the side of the general temple. Now give me your comm and I’ll put in my information.” She handed over her communicator and he put in his details. He handed the device back and she looked at the name. Aldux Fetteyl.

“Your name’s Aldux?” She smiles at him. For having known each other for a while during the trials, it was strange to only learn his name now.

“Yeah, what’s yours?” He smiled back at her.

“It’s Druxri. Druxri Acaleia. Nice to meet you.” She extended her arm again and Aldux did the same. They shook hands and laughed.

“Well nice to meet you, Druxri.” He bows shallowly as a joke between them. Whenever they had to address their masters in the academy, they had to bow. Druxri hated bowing and always made it known when she did. She would stand there, lean forward slightly and extend her arms giving off a bad attitude. This made Druxri smile. It was nice to find him again. She was heartbroken when he stopped showing up at the trials. Naturally, she feared the worst, but this was a relief to see him again.

“Thank you, for telling me where Vesxa is.” She smiled sweetly at him, but knowing this could also be the last time she saw him for a while filling her with the all-too-familiar feeling of despair.

“Only because it’s you. I wouldn’t for anyone else. If it wasn’t for you, I easily would’ve been killed at the start of my trials. But, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you want with Vesxa?” Druxri knew this question would be coming and it filled her with dread to have to answer him. She looked up at him, into his emerald eyes and sighed.

“She’s my daughter.” His reaction looked as though he already knew.

“I had a feeling, she looks like you. Only blonde. And with a blue lightsaber.” He laughs at his own joke and lets her pass. Ren and Hux left the shadows of the shrubbery around the forest and followed Druxri. Aldux didn’t seem surprised that they were there. He could probably sense it. As they walked by, Druxri looked at him. She only hoped this wouldn’t be the last time she’d see the quiet, smiling boy from Dromund Kaas.

\------------------------------

Approaching the temple, Renyli looked around. It was covered in vines and creatures nests that had been built there over the years. The stones the temples were built of were cracked from years of no maintenance. Crumbling away into the grass surrounding it. The building didn’t even look safe for people to be inside, so exploring it should be interesting.

They began to formulate a plan on the outside of the temple until a woman’s scream could be heard. They knew it could be a trap but the woman was too important to risk any further damage to her. Rey reacts instantly to the screaming and runs through the door, in the direction of the noise. Many passageways litter the barren temple, cobwebs, and darkness surrounding the three rebels. They keep running until they find a room with the door missing. Inside is a crying blonde girl which is soon recognized as Vesxa.

Rey runs over and tries to get her to stand up but she exclaims in pain, saying she’s too weak. She keeps crying until she catches her breath.  
“You... You have to go. He’s coming back...in a moment.” Her voice was raspy from all the shouting and crying. They decided not to move her and wait until Kohnu returned for them to intercept him. They left the room, looking for a second room to hide in. They kept searching until they began to hear footsteps. Charging down the corridor, they found a passageway drowned in darkness and hide in there, waiting for Kohnû.

\-----------------------

Druxri, Hux, and Ren proceeded forwards until they spotted the door for the temple. It was barren it seems and no noises could be heard from inside. Druxri began to head for the door until an arm in front of her stops her.

“Don’t. They’re here.” Ren looks at Druxri and Druxri assumes the worst of them reaching Vesxa before her. Maybe they’ve already taken her. But they couldn’t have if she’s still here.

“If a fight breaks out, I know I won’t be much help. But I’ll try my best. Wait, how do you know?” Druxri asks Ren.

“I can sense them. I’m sure you would be able too if you still had-” Druxri looked down, feeling even more useless as Ren accidentally brought up her losing her powers. She took a deep breath and looked Ren in the eyes.

“Let’s go.” She walked forwards into the temple, the crunching of grass being replaced by the solid feel of stone. They walk down the long corridors, searching for a sign of Vesxa’s whereabouts. Then they heard her cry. Druxri goes sprinting down the corridor and turns into the room, sliding to the floor in front of Vesxa. Renyli sees Druxri and tries to silently get Rey’s attention. She nods at Renyli acknowledging her.

“Oh, my poor child. It’s okay, I’m here. I found you, oh god- I found you.” Druxri is gripping the sides of Vesxa’s face looking into her auburn eyes. But there’s nothing on Vesxa’s face. No happiness, no relief.

“It’s- It’s you. He told me about you. He said you’d kill me.” Vesxa began just try and shuffle backward away from Druxri and seeing her own daughter afraid of her, broke her heart.

“No. No! I’m your mother! I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to get you out.” Vesxa looked at Druxri worryingly and reluctantly agreed to Druxri helping her stand up. Druxri kept checking over Vesxa to see if she had any more injuries when she heard an intentional cough. She turned to see the three rebels stood in the doorway, looking very daunting. If Druxri had her powers, this would be an easy fight. But they were gone and Ren and Hux were nowhere to be seen.

“Put her down. She belongs to the Jedi Order, not the First Order. You will leave this place and Vesxa. No harm shall be done if you do as I say.” Rey spoke to Druxri, but Druxri was having none of it. She’d waited too long to see Vesxa again and she wasn’t going to let her go easily.

“She is my daughter. I will not leave her to die here at the hands of Kohnû or in the hands of the Jedi. Whatever business we have afterward, so be it. But she’s coming with me.” Druxri stares at Rey right in her eyes, when Rey makes no response, Druxri calls for Hux. He enters the room barging past the rebels and takes a gentle hold of Vesxa, careful not to cause any pain to her.

“Apply bacta to her wounds. Signal the Order.” Hux nods at Druxri and lets Hux and Vesxa go. Renyli looks at Druxri, wondering why she hasn’t attacked yet. She also notices the cybernetic arm and feels triumphant.

“You.” Is all Druxri says to her.

“How’s the arm? Does it work okay? Helped you kill any innocent people recently?” Renyli smirks at Druxri and this makes her fill with rage.

“You’ll know the answer to that when it’s crushing your throat.” Druxri smiles at Renyli and Renyli grows cold. In retaliation to Druxri’s threat, Rey extends her lightsaber, signaling that she’s ready for a fight. She begins to walk closer to Druxri, preparing herself for a lightsaber battle when footsteps are heard behind them. She turns to see Ren stood behind Renyli and Finn.

“I wouldn’t bother fighting her, she can’t even use the force anymore.” Druxri scowls at Ren and Rey takes this as him telling the truth. Ren extends his lightsaber and the battle of the orders began. Renyli and Finn take cover behind fallen stone bricks, which were surprisingly big enough to cover their bodies. Ren and Rey blocked and parried each others strikes with perfect precision, Rey going for an overhead swing while Ren brought his saber up from the ground to meet it. The screech of the sabers connecting filled the silence of the abandoned temple, the colours filling the void of darkness around every corner. Hux walks back into the temple, also taking cover and begins firing on Renyli and Finn. All Druxri could do was stand there, she felt utterly useless. Until she knew how to give Ren an upper hand.

Ren had his back to Druxri as he kept striking Rey only to be blocked by her saber.

“Ren!” Druxri had called as she threw her saber towards him and he caught it with his spare hand mid turn and ignited it. It was now two sabers against one. Another lightsaber could be heard igniting and Druxri saw Kohnû join in on the fight. Vesxa had said he was due back and she wasn’t wrong. The fight turned from a 1v1 into a 3-way battle. The colours from the sabers still filling the temple though, with 3 red sabers and only one blue, the only colour being cast anymore was red. The gun battle between the others continued, Hux nearly landing a shot on Finn’s left shoulder but he ducked just in time. At least he still used his stormtrooper training for something.   
Druxri grew impatient and decided to join the fight, running up to the group and choosing to first attack Kohnû to draw some of the fight away from Ren. Kohnû’s fighting became erratic, swings being misjudged and crashing against the ancient stone walls. Druxri brought her saber above her head and attempted to swing downwards only to be blocked by Kohnû. The two pairs of lightsaber fights began to move closer to each other until they were both fighting down the same corridor, leading into a giant room. Hux, Renyli, and Finn stayed where they were, still shooting at each other. Each shot getting ever closer.

Kohnû span around, a move that Druxri did not anticipate and brought the saber down across her thigh, causing her to let out a blood-curdling scream. Ren turned his head and called her name throwing the saber back to her. Druxri extended her arm to catch it, only to be shoved back against the wall by the force, missing the lightsaber heading her way. It clattered against the floor, rolling away from her. Druxri looked over at Ren to see he had done the same to Rey as she too was against the wall, out of breath and clearly in pain.

Ren charged over to Kohnû and initiated a fight between them. Ren only slightly missing critical strikes against him, it was only a matter of time. The gunfight outside continued as Hux landed a shot on Renyli’s shoulder causing her to scream and falls backward. Hearing Renyli scream caused Rey to turn her back and Druxri saw this as her chance. She got up and ran over to Rey, only mere metres away from her. She ignited her lightsaber and with one fell swoop, sliced up Rey’s back causing her to drop to the floor. She screamed as she fell down. Renyli heard this and ran up the door leading to the giant room. She saw Rey lying on the floor with Druxri stood over her and screamed Rey’s name. Druxri moved away from Rey, returning her gaze to the fight between Ren and Kohnû, Ren still had the upper hand and was doing well. Druxri ran over to help.

“Love, love. Can you hear me?” Renyli was cradling Rey’s face and crying. She grasped Rey’s hand, hoping for a sign of life when she felt Rey squeeze her hand lightly. She could hear Finn but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“We need to go now! We don’t stand a chance!” Finn exclaimed, still firing at Hux. She nods at him and grabs Rey from underneath her shoulders and begins dragging her away from the 3 fighting Sith. They were too distracted to notice.

Ren and Druxri were working together to take down Kohnû, this was the moment they had been waiting for. One would swing an overhead attack while the other would aim for Kohnû’s feet. Druxri kept trying to call back her other saber to her hand, forgetting it would never work. Kohnû noticed this and instead called it with his hand and began fighting with his and Druxri’s lightsaber. Druxri felt possessive over her sabers and Kohnû definitely had no right to touch anything of hers. And that was a lesson he was going to learn today.

Ren moved to the front of Kohnû while Druxri moved to be facing his back, he was struggling to keep up with their moves and the critical strike was only a matter of seconds away.

Druxri’s gaze was pulled by seeing Renyli drag Rey across to the door and ran over to stop them. She almost reaches them when she hears it. A whisper.  
“Dru.” She turns around to see Kohnû smiling maniacally as her saber was running through Ren’s abdomen. He had stabbed him. Ren looked sad, tears forming in his eyes. Disappointment. Despair. Everything.

“Ren!” Druxri screamed, tears too beginning in her eyes. That was her best friend, the man who had helped her through everything. He had helped her find her daughter, confided in her about his family and she with hers. She couldn’t believe it. She just couldn’t. Kohnû removed Druxri’s lightsaber from Ren. Ren dropped to his knees and all Druxri could do was watch. Burning hot tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands forming into fists, causing her nails to dig deeply into her skin.

“I’m sorry.” Kylo managed to whisper before falling down and landing on his back. There was no movement. Pure rage formed within Druxri, her breathing becoming unsteady. She hears Hux enter the room after the rebels left.

“Ren… Ren!’ Hux shouted but was given no response. ‘Fuck!” Hux aimed his gun at Kohnû and all Kohnû did was laugh.

“Get him out of here.” Druxri spoke to Hux and he did as she said, mimicking the way Renyli had carried Rey out.

“Well, what can I say, sweet cheeks? Someone had to take out your lap dog.” Kohnû smiled at Druxri and this pushed her over the edge. The blood under her skin began to burn. She had never been this angry before, not even when her arm had been crushed off. Kohnû’s face dropped as he noticed Druxri’s eyes turning from brown to bright red and orange within seconds and reignited his lightsaber.

“You worthless piece of shit. I’m going to carve out every single one of your organs and feed them to you for everything you’ve done to me!” She ignited hers and sprinted towards Kohnû. Kohnû was worn down unlike Druxri and was unable to block most of her attacks. She did a quick maneuver she learnt in her trials and spun around, striking Kohnû on his left arm completely severing it off. He dropped to the floor instantly and started screaming. He looks up at her with pain in his eyes.

“Please! Please! Don’t kill me, I’ll tell you everything just please don’t kill me.” He was begging for his life like the pathetic worm he was. The arm he still had was raised to Druxri, pleading for mercy.

“Yes. You will tell me everything. But you’re not going to die for a while yet.” And with that, Druxri stomped on Kohnû’s head, knocking him out instantly. She ran outside to meet up with Hux and Ren. As she looked up, she could see easily a dozen First Order transports landing on the planet around them. Several of the transports opened their doors, to see 200 stormtroopers disembarking. She runs over to Hux.

“Where’s Ren?” She asked worried for him. She was sure he would be dead. No one could survive an attack like that.   
“I called for medics too when I signalled the Order, he’s with them now. There are signs of life but it doesn’t look good at all. Oh, Dru. What are we going to do?” He asks her. But she doesn’t know either. So she answers in the most comforting way she could think of.

“We make them pay for what they’ve done. The battle isn’t over yet. Tell some of the troops to collect Kohnû in there. He’s not dead but I need him alive, there’s still time to find out who his leader was and why he took Vesxa from me.” Hux nodded and called over some troopers and relayed Druxri’s orders. With saying her name, she remembered about Vesxa. She had to see her. She looked around, searching for the prominent blonde hair until she saw her, sitting on the edge of a First Order transport with bacta pads littering her body. She made sure to tell the medical officer that Kohnû was a prisoner but Vesxa was not. She would be taken to the Finalizer and kept under watch and medical attention until Druxri returned.

Vesxa looked as though she was about to fully board the ship when Druxri stopped her. She explains to her that she is going to the Jedi Temple.

“You can’t go there! They’ve done nothing wrong. Please let’s just leave.” She pleads with Druxri.

“They took you from me.” Druxri continues.

“Please just forget about it” We can start anew like nothing ever happened!” She carried on pleading with Druxri.

“I’m doing this for you.” And with that Druxri turns, gathers the troops and begins the march on the Jedi Temple.

“No survivors.” She whispers to herself.


	11. Confrontation.

The walk to the temple wasn’t far from where the First Order had made a temporary base. Druxri and the stormtroopers walked in unison, their footsteps on the stone pathway creating a battle song of their own. Druxri felt this was right, the Jedi took Vesxa away from her, kept her hidden and removed any sign of her being her daughter. She knew doing this would upset Vesxa, but Druxri was doing this for her. Getting her revenge. Making things right. Right?

The temple grew closer and closer, anticipation rising in Druxri’s veins. This was the moment she was waiting for. They took her daughter, caused Ren to be severely injured and his survival wasn’t even guaranteed. She needed to do this and if Vesxa wouldn’t accept what she had done for her, she was sure her anger would take over.

When they reached the bottom of the temple stairs, Druxri turned around to face her troops.

“Today is the day the Jedi meet their demise. We will burn down their wretched attempt at a temple, slaughter every man and woman within this vicinity and leave no survivors! The children are exempt from this order. For the First Order! For the Sith!” She looked among her troops with a grin a mile wide, pride surrounding her every breath. The troops remained still until they all raised their fists to their chests in unison and shouted ‘For the Order!’ Druxri turned and the march on the temple began.

Younglings ran in fear, some cowering behind furniture and Masters. Several Masters hid the children away, but Druxri wasn’t going to harm them. She knows what it’s like to lose a child, and she wouldn’t wish that on any other person. She removed both of her lightsabers from her belt, the troopers marching behind her, guns were drawn. It felt wrong to be holding the saber that had previously helped Kohnû injure Kylo, but she wasn’t willing to let it go. 2 Jedi Masters walked up to Druxri cautiously. They hadn’t extended their lightsabers or even shown a sign they were ready for a battle. Druxri knew a battle would ensue, whether the Masters were willing or not.

“We do not wish to cause any confrontation, leave this place and no one shall be harmed.” One of the Masters spoke. He was an elderly man in his 60s, clearly experienced within the ways of the force and battles. The other was slightly younger, he still had colour in his hair. He looked as though he was in his 40s. Neither of the Masters looked disturbed by this event, keeping their faces still and emotions hidden. Typical of a Jedi.

“I’m not the one who should be worried about being harmed, Jedi.” Druxri smirked at the older man and ignited both of her lightsabers, taking her fighting stance.

“A fight it is then, a pity. Jarren, remove the younglings from the temple, this battle does not concern them.” The Jedi known as Jarren nodded his head and walked away from the older man, gathering up what younglings he could find. More Jedi came to the elders' aid, ready to begin the battle.

No more words were exchanged. The fight broke out, lasers firing from the trooper's guns taking down several Jedi already. Druxri clashed sabers with the elder, bringing their faces close.

“The Sith should’ve been eradicated long ago.” He spoke through his gritted teeth, pushing against Druxri’s sabers.

“Funny, I think the same thing about the Jedi.” With saying that, she brought her leg up to the older man's chest and kicked him back with her full force. He was thrown back into a large pillar, his back colliding with the marble making a large cracking noise. Druxri saw where his body had landed and charged towards him, he was struggling to get back up. She crouched down in front of him so close she could feel his labored breath on her face.

“Long live the Sith.” Raising her saber above her arms, she plunged it into the man's heart, the life instantly draining from his eyes. The killing felt good, she couldn’t kill Kohnû yet, so hunting Jedi would have to do. She re-entered the battle, slaughtering Jedi, hearing the screams as they fell. And soon the temple fell silent.

Until there was a whisper. It surrounded her ears, not being able to tell where it was coming from. Druxri tried her best to source out the noise but struggled without the use of the Force. She wandered through the great hall of the temple, searching for where the whispering could be coming from. She stood still in the middle of the hall and closed her eyes, perhaps the voice would show her. She couldn’t make out the words it was saying, but it sounded like a child. She opened her eyes, hearing the voice now only in her left ear, when she turned to her left, the voice surrounded her. Following it led her to a small door on the far side of the hall. Druxri opened it, descending the stairs.

The voice grew stronger, louder and more clear. It was a girls voice, a small and weak voice. She was saying ‘help me’. Hearing this made Druxri frantic and began a search for the child only to be met with another door. She opened this one to find a giant vault filled with artifacts, the rows seemed to go on forever. Items here seemed like they should’ve been lost to time, or claimed by their supporting factions. But here they were, on Tython in the hands of Luke Skywalker. She walked down one of the aisles recognizing several of the artifacts there. Tulak Hord’s artifacts lined up together on a shelf. Druxri remembered learning about these during her trials. The great Darth Zash once used these to gain control of her apprentice’s body as she was dying. It failed ultimately and Zash was forced to live out her days sharing the mind of a Dashade. Druxri chuckled to herself and continued looking at the other artifacts until one caught her eye.

It was stored inside a glass case with metal detailing on each corner of the glass cube. Inside was a Sith Holocron, beaming with red lights, just waiting to be picked up. She hadn’t seen it lit up when she entered but here it was, lit up like a star. Next to the Holocron was a red journal. It looked easily thousands of years old, pages yellow and tattered, the leather cover peeling away from its spine. Druxri became intrigued, she felt like she was being called by the Holocron and the book. She tried to turn away from them, but her eyes betrayed her staying fixated on the items in the case. She decided to break the glass and take them. No one here would need them anyway. The glass shattered around Druxri’s hand as she reached in to collect them, she took out the book first. It felt heavy in her hand and flicked through the pages. It was all written in Aurebesh but Druxri learned how to read this in the academy. Using her free hand she took out the Holocron, lights still blaring. As soon as she picked it up, the lights faded away and all Druxri did was raise the Holocron to her face and whispered,

“What are you?”

  
Druxri returned back upstairs where her troopers were waiting, Holocron and journal in hand. As she entered the Great Hall, she saw the many bodies of younglings scattered across the hall with one man stood in the middle.

“Aldux? What have you done?!” Druxri was alarmed. Not even half a cycle ago, this man was a happy and light-sided individual and now here he was, surrounded by the corpses of younglings. Druxri walked slowly towards him. He was stood in a fighting stance, shoulders hunched and knees apart. Druxri placed the items on the floor and continued walking towards him, arms steady in front of her, showing she was not about to attack. Aldux turned around and recomposed himself.

“I decided I should return to my old ways.’ He looked at the items on the floor, his eyes grew wide. ‘You found them.” He whispered but Druxri didn’t hear.

“What?” She said turning to face him after following his gaze to the items on the floor.

“I didn’t say anything, come on. Let’s go.” He reached behind Druxri to place his hand on the small of her back.

“Go? Go where? Wait a minute. You don’t think you’re coming with me, do you?” Druxri placed a hand on Aldux’s chest and pushed slightly to create space between them.

“Haven’t I shown you I am loyal to you? I left no survivors. Now we can earn our rightful place in the galaxy.” He smiled towards the end of his sentence and Druxri grew wary of him. Something didn’t feel right about him. But in order to investigate him, he would have to come with them.

“Alright, Aldux. We’ll go.’ She picked up the items from the floor and walked towards the troopers guarding the main entrance. ‘Burn the temple down. Leave only ash.” She spoke to the troopers. If she was going to cement her place in the galaxy like Aldux said, then she would have to make a statement with this victory. The rest of the troops followed Druxri back to the First Order makeshift base. She looked around at the numbers of troops she had with her, by her guess she lost maybe 40-50 within the fight. Not a critical loss, but a loss nonetheless.

When they reach the base, Druxri boards her shuttle with Aldux. Vesxa, Ren, and Hux would be waiting for her when she returned. Not to forget, Kohnû would be too. And that would be a confrontation Druxri would enjoy very much.

\--------------------------------------------

Vesxa was being checked over by the medics on the _Finalizer_ so Druxri decided the next best course of action would be to interrogate Kohnû. She spoke to Hux before leaving and told him to keep any troopers bar the ones who were assigned, away. She didn’t want to harm anyone that wasn’t already intended to be harmed.

Druxri enters the room to see Kohnû attached to the chair with two stormtroopers stood adjacent to him and keeping watch. Kohnû was mumbling something faint and chuckling to himself under his breath. Druxri was startled, never before had she seen someone so mentally strong, broken so easily. She slowly brought herself around to face him to be greeted by a washed out, heavy-eyed and broken individual.

“Out of all people, you break as easily as a tauntaun’s neck. Pathetic.” Druxri smirks to herself.

He didn’t respond, only giggled like a deranged lunatic. Druxri began to get frustrated. What the hell was wrong with him? She started to grit her teeth to the point the enamel was cracking underneath the pressure of her jaw. Her voice was seething with poison. Only three words managed to escape the breaking teeth

“Tell. Me. Everything.” Kohnû once again laughed to which Druxri raised her hand and began to look through his mind.

_She saw everything through his eyes, she recognized the hospital where Vesxa was born. It was on Dromund Kaas, in Kaas City to be exact. Kohnû was in the corridor, talking to himself but then Druxri heard a familiar voice in his head but couldn’t place it._

_He walked into the room to see a young Druxri lying in a hospital bed. Bright red hair tied back. It was exactly the same as the memory she had formerly shown Ren. He walks up to Druxri in the memory, reaches out for the baby and says “She needs to come with me. You’ll meet again.”_

_At the time, Druxri didn’t believe that she would meet Vesxa again. But she had found her, all that was left was the loose ends. Past Druxri began crying as the memory continued. Druxri inside of Kohnû’s mind didn’t get upset at seeing this anymore, the anger overriding any other emotion present. Kohnû walked back out of the room, holding the young Vesxa. And then the memory ended._

_In the secondary memory, Druxri was greeted with Kohnû dropping Vesxa off at the Jedi temple. Vesxa looking roughly 6 years old turned and spoke to Kohnû._

_“Dad, Are you going to be okay?” Vesxa asked him looking up with her big eyes._

_“Dad’s going to be fine.” Kohnû responded. Luke’s hand took a hold of Vesxa’s hand and lead her off towards the temple. Kohnû turned around and seemed to be returning to his ship. He walked through the small transport ship which Druxri recognized as First Order issue. He started up the Holoprojector and that familiar voice came through once again._

_“Excellent work, Kohnû.” That was Snoke’s voice, but how could’ve it been him? Surely he wasn’t behind all of this?_

_“What of the mother?” Kohnû asked, there was no emotion in his voice. This is the Kohnû that Druxri knew. If he wasn’t being cocky, there was nothing to show._

_“I’ve removed any possible memory of the girl from her memories, she won’t be a problem. As for the child, keep watch. She may become even more useful than the mother.” The holo ended. Useful?_

_A final memory revealed itself. Kohnû sat within the cantina with a hood over his head. Druxri recognized this cantina, it was the shore leave Druxri and Ren had before that arena fight. He glanced over at the bar a couple of times seeing the two badly dressed bounty hunters talking about finding the man they were currently sat next to. This was definitely the same cantina. But what was he doing here?_

_Kohnû perks up as past Druxri mentions her lost daughter. Kohnû slowly got up from the chair at the back of the cantina and walked out. He got the holoprojector from inside his pocket and once again, called Snoke and told him, Druxri knows about her daughter. Snoke said nothing in the call, only hanging up. Kohnû swiftly turned and walked back into the bar. He removed his hood and slowly walked past Druxri and Ren exiting the bar. Druxri remembers what his face looked like, there was nothing. He acted as though there was no history between them. Suddenly Druxri could hear a thought coming from Kohnû._

_Keep still, don’t move your face. They don’t know it didn’t work. What didn’t work? Then it clicked for Druxri. The mind wipe. He never forgot, he only pretended._

Druxri left Kohnû’s mind. Her eyes were a glowing yellow fire, due to the anger of what she had witnessed. She removed one of the lightsabers from her belt and started to pace the room, her boots crashing against the cold steel floor. The saber in her hand was prepped to be lighted. Druxri began to clench her fists to which the metal plating on the lightsaber screeched with the friction from her nails. F-11D blasters that the stormtroopers were holding began to constrict and curl on themselves as her anger resonated around the room.

“She called you ‘Dad’. You raised my daughter as your own?!” Druxri screamed at Kohnû.

Kohnû leaned his head forward and cackled. She turned around and swiftly raised her hand propelling Kohnû’s head back into the metal panel of the chairs headboard. She kept her hand level to his head, Kohnû screamed, his body writhing in pain. She was linked to his mind to the degree of feeling every blood drop coursing through his veins. The stormtroopers gave each other a tense look as Druxri slowly moved closer to him and the effect on his mind was getting stronger with every second that passed by.

The muscles under his skin began to constrict, showing under his tanned skin. Druxri was enjoying this, finally seeing the man who destroyed her life under her control, in her domain. The screaming resumed, getting louder and louder. Druxri could feel his mind was about to burst, breaking that final grip he had on his sanity. She twisted her hand, snapping the final string connecting his mind to everything that made him human. And with that, she let go.

Kohnû was still, she hadn’t killed him, but no movement was made. He was trapped within his own body, eyes moving frantically. He couldn’t move his body, this was his fate now. Druxri was out of breath, not only had she just rooted through his brain, destroying anything that made him himself, she used the force. It had returned to her.

Druxri lowered her arms and smiled, she was proud of what she had done. She turned to the troopers, “Have him left on a desolate planet somewhere without food or water. Perhaps Jakku? Leave him there with a note only saying the word ‘Traitor’.” She looked at the troopers and they nodded. The rest of his days would be spent out in the desert without food or water, left to become Gnaw-Jaw’s dinner for the night. Druxri turned to face Kohnû again.

“Enjoy your holiday.” And with those parting words, she turned and left the room.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

  
Two months later.

Aldux had been acting strangely. Since returning from burning the Tython temple down, he wasn’t himself. Druxri kept tabs on him, finding out where he had been on the Finalizer, who he spoke to and where he spent his time. But strangely enough, no one had seen any trace of him. He stayed in his quarters, keeping to himself. Druxri visited his quarters many times over the months. Maybe another visit would be a good idea.

Druxri walked by Aldux quarters to hear the familiar whisper which she had encountered on Tython, the same phrase repeated over and over again.

“Midwan, tifunez, tremsi.” A sharp whisper sounded from Aldux’s quarters. As she got closer towards the door, she began to knock.

“Aldux, what’s going on in there?” No answer would be granted towards Druxri as the voices simply kept repeating within the room. Druxri grew tired of being ignored and put in her personal code into the keypad and entered the room.

She walked into the room to see Aldux kneeling down in the center of the room. Runes carved into the walls of the chambers glowing a faint dark red. Druxri glanced around the room and muttered under her breath the translation of each of the three runes which were scattered across the room. ‘Power, Banish, Exile.’ These were Sith runes.

Druxri walked up behind Aldux and placed her cold, robotic hand onto his shoulder. Her face formed a concerned frown as she looked upon Aldux’s face. Underneath Aldux’s eyes, formed a faint shading of periwinkle, which also surrounded his mouth. A translucent eyepiece shaped tattoo covered his right eye, appearing as a dark shade of red. He gave Druxri no attention, ignoring every sentence she threw at him. Aldux snapped out of his meditation, raising his head to face Druxri, the evidence of his mediation dissolving. He doesn’t do anything except look at Druxri until he spoke.

“Did you read the journal?” Aldux looked into Druxri’s eyes. She was confused, she hadn’t mentioned reading the journal to anyone, it had been sat on her bedside table for the past 2 months.

“Journal? How do you know about that?” Druxri questioned him, he shouldn’t know about that, sure he saw it when she walked into the great hall of the temple after finding it, but she never told anyone she planned on reading it.

“Read the year 3624BBY, you’ll understand.” And with that, he got up and left the room, leaving Druxri sat there, perplexed about the conversation that just occurred. Something wasn’t right, she left Aldux’s quarters and headed to her own. ‘Why specifically that year?’ She thought to herself.

Walking into her chambers, she collected the book from her bedside table and opened it on the year 3624BBY.

She must’ve been sat there for hours, absorbed by the stories of the Old Republic, when the Sith ruled freely and were frequently unchallenged. She changed her mind about reading the specific year Aldux had been so adamant she started on and instead began at the very beginning. She learned that this journal had belonged to one of her ancestors. Her name was Acaleia Chaamis and she was the Emperor’s Wrath. The job of the Emperor’s Wrath was to be the Emperor’s personal executioner and enforcer. Jobs like that didn’t really exist anymore within The Empire of the First Order. Druxri found this fascinating. It formed into a type of comfort for her to know that even her family were high-up Force-Sensitives.

She continued reading, intrigued by the stories of her ancestor. But as much as she kept reading, she couldn’t understand why Aldux was so desperate for her to read it. Until she hit the page of the year 3624 BBY. The story began with Acaleia explaining what being the Emperor’s Wrath was like. Murder, power, and importance made Acaleia the ruthless Sith she was. Then the story continued onto her documenting a friendship she had with another Sith. Darth Chronus. According to Acaleia, Chronus and her grew close as their work for the Emperor continued. There wasn’t much documented about him, only that his power was fierce and his work was always handled well.  
The confusion ensued when she finished reading that year. Why had Aldux wanted her to read this page so bad? She decided to comm Hux. He was an excellent judge of character and her closest friend. She knew she could trust him.

 **> RORJHAN 1753: Hey Hux, could you come to my chambers soon?**  
**> HUX 1755: I’m currently working through some reports from my men on the bridge, but I can be there for 1830.**  
**> RORJHAN 1757: See you then.**

Hux and Druxri spoke long into the night about their opinions on Aldux and both of them could agree, there was something odd about him. The conversation continued until they reached a touchy subject. Continuing their tradition, both of them were sat on the floor drinking their Corellian whiskey and saving a space in their circle for Ren.

“How’s he doing?” Druxri’s voice grew low as she played with the glass in her hand. She looked down at her hands, not wanting to make eye contact with Hux.

“He’s...alive, that much we know. He woke up from the bacta tank a couple of days ago and has been resting in the medibay. He’s been asking for you, y’know? Why don’t you go see him?” Hux leaned forward and rested his hand on Druxri’s knee. It hurt her to hear that Ren had been asking for her. Hux kept looking at her as her breath grew shaky. She looked up at him.

“I can’t face him, Hux. It was my fault. I was too distracted by the rebels getting away that I allowed my best fucking-’ Druxri could feel her eyes beginning to water, her emotions getting to her. She looked up at Hux with tears in her eyes. ‘I allowed my best fucking friend to get stabbed, Hux. It was entirely my fault. We nearly lost him, all because I was too fucking determined to capture the rebels.” Druxri tried to hold back her tears, but there was too much. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the emotions she had been blocking out for the past two months. Too scared to face them.

“I’m going, to be honest with you Druxri. Yes, you fucked up. You should’ve paid more attention to what happened. But you also couldn’t have stopped him. You knew someone was more than likely going to get severely wounded in this fight and unfortunately it was Ren. But you can’t blame yourself. Some things just can’t be changed, no matter how strong you are.” Hux reached forward to give Druxri a hug and she accepted. She wanted to take Hux’s advice but the doubt in her mind continued. It was all her fault.

“Now, stand up.’ Hux ordered Druxri. His tone had changed from a caring and sweet friend to General within seconds. Druxri did as he said. ‘Dry your eyes, you are a respectable member of the First Order and I will not have crying aboard my ship. Let’s go discuss our plan with Ren.” Druxri gave him a look as he headed towards the door of Druxri’s chambers. She followed.

“Shut up, jerkface.” Druxri smiled at Hux. He knew she needed someone to bark orders at her for her to feel somewhat better about herself.  
Hux smiled back.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

After a long discussion in the medbay, Ren agreed to come along with them. Druxri explained what she learned from Kohnû and Ren had instantly taken them up on their offer.

“Are you sure about this?” Ren asked Druxri.

“It needs to be done.” She replied.

They were about to board a shuttle to the _Supremacy_ when they had an unexpected visitor.

“I’m coming too.” Aldux called as he ran up to the trio.  
“This isn’t your fight. You don’t even understand what has happened here.” Druxri turned to face him as she spoke. It was hard enough they were going to confront Snoke, Druxri didn’t need another distraction.  
“Then you can tell me along the way.” His gaze darkened towards Druxri as he barged past her and headed to enter the shuttle, but Ren stopped him. He had a hand pressed against Aldux’s chest, stopping him from walking any further.

“Who is he?” Ren questioned, not breaking his eye contact with Aldux.

“He joined us after I attacked the temple. He used to be a Jedi.” Druxri looked up at Ren before looking at Hux. Hux just gave her a look of impending doom.

“And how is he supposed to help us? He’s practically a youngling, in power and mind.” Ren smirked at his own insult towards Aldux, whereas Aldux just scowled.

“Is your father piloting this shuttle? Last I heard, he wasn’t that great of a pilot and died because he crashed.” This comment pushed Kylo over the edge. His anger started to flare up, threatening to take over him. Han Solo had died shortly after Kylo had left Luke’s temple when he was a Padawan, crashing into the icy mountains of Hoth after his engine failed. He wasn’t in the Falcon. Just a simple transport, being piloted by a man making his way home back to the base. Druxri knew she had to step in before this got out of hand.

Kylo pulled his hand back from Aldux’s chest, choosing not to start a fight within the docking bay. He instead just decided to make another backhand comment.

“You’re lucky our stormtroopers aren’t clones anymore. Remember Order 66? When the Jedi were so beautifully wiped out? I have half a mind to create new clones just to make your kind extinct all over again.” Kylo smirked once more and headed into to the shuttle, seating himself down behind the pilot. Aldux stayed quiet, not knowing a quick enough response to Ren’s threat. Hux bid them farewell and returned to his station on the bridge. Aldux swiftly followed Ren aboard the shuttle.

“I love my job. I _love_ my job.” Druxri repeated to herself before too boarding the shuttle.

  
After entering the Supremacy, they were escorted by Praetorian guards towards the Throne Room. You could tell just from being in there for a few seconds, that it was designed by Snoke. Extravagant. The room was dark until the lights lifted up for them to see Snoke sat on the Throne.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Snoke’s voice filled the room, a smirk appearing on his face. And all the while, Druxri just wished for this to go the way she planned.


	12. Betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: a somewhat graphic description of body decay and violence.

The voice echoed through the room, filling the last pieces of silence the darkness had to offer. A shiver crawled it’s way up Druxri’s spine, she felt uncomfortable at the minimum just talking to Snoke but being in his throne room, right in front of him, made her downright uneasy and wary. She stood with her hands behind her back, spine straight unlike Ren who took his usual stance of being slightly hunched, hair covering his face. He didn’t want to look his Supreme Leader in the eye, and honestly who could blame him? Aldux remained hidden behind Druxri, making no effort to have himself seen by the Supreme Leader, but Snoke already knew he was there. Praetorian Guards littered the edges of the throne room, cold and like statues, making their presence known for those who threatened the Leader.

“How're your injuries? Last I heard, you were incapacitated for the foreseeable future.” Snoke questioned Kylo, staring him down. He wasn’t happy that he was not informed about Kylo’s recovery, he was even less happy at hearing the news of Kylo’s wounds after the fight. Fear of losing his precious reincarnated Darth Vader.

“My apologies, Supreme Leader. I should’ve informed you of my recovery. I-” Snoke cut Kylo off, looking to Druxri instead, making her blood run cold.

“I think I know who is to blame for this. Lord Ror’jhan… why was I not informed?” He leaned forward in his seat making Druxri tense. She began to feel threatened, something inside her grew with fear and anger at his tone towards her. Perhaps her getting used to being without the Force made her feel different when it returned, but this was something else.

“Supreme Leader. It was no accident that you were not informed of his recovery. I wished for him to be able to recuperate and return to his full health before you sent him on a mission.” Druxri looked him in the eye, seeing his old and decaying skin surrounding his eyes form into a frown back at her. This was not going well.

Snoke laughed, causing Druxri to once again fill with rage. She didn’t mind being insulted or belittled but being laughed at made her lose control.

“My dear, how foolish can you be to disrespect your Supreme Leader? I should have you cut down where you stand.” He leaned back in his chair, looking towards his guards as they began to walk towards Druxri. It was now or never.

“Except you won’t!’ Snoke raised his hand to stop his guards, making Druxri smile. ‘Because I know exactly what you’ve done to me. Every. Last. Thing. And how would your beloved First Order feel if they found out about that?” Druxri stepped forward, accidentally revealing Aldux hiding behind her. Snoke scowled looking behind her and seeing the cowering man in Jedi robes.

“YOU DARE BRING A JEDI ABOARD MY SHIP?! YOU TRAITOR!” Snoke raised his hand and force-pushed Druxri to the side, sending her across the floor and landing on her back, hitting her head on the cold durasteel floor. She tried to get back up but the pain in her head stopped her. Kylo just looked upon her, wishing for her to get back up, sensing what was about to happen. Aldux froze, looking upon the Supreme Leader.

“After sensing your powers as a child, I had hoped you would be the one to take over me as the Leader of the First Order, but it appears I was mistaken.’ Snoke rose from his throne and began to walk over to Aldux. Druxri knew she had to stop this but her head throbbed with pain. She only wished for Kylo to stop it for her. But he didn’t, he was frozen to the spot. Not willing to confront the Supreme Leader. ‘Stupid child. Now I see that all you are is a cowardly Jedi-sympathiser.” Druxri was disgusted. Her parents were killed by a Jedi, hearing herself being called a sympathizer made her sick to her stomach.

She opened her eyes to see Snoke directly in front of Aldux and before she could process what had happened, Aldux was thrown back in a crash of blue lightning, landing not far from Druxri, his cold green eyes looking into her own. He was gone. Just like that, Snoke had killed her oldest friend. She couldn’t look. Death had never affected her before, she had killed hundreds of people in the past, but seeing the innocent Sith-turned-Jedi next to her, made her heart break. She crawled over to him, tears forming in her eyes.

“Hey, come on. Hey, you have to wake up. Please… You have to.” She grasped at his clothes before putting her head on his chest, beginning to sob. And all she could hear was Snoke’s cold and cruel laugh filling her ears. Kylo still remained in his spot.

“He was innocent… I’ll kill you for this!” Druxri ignited her lightsabers and charged at Snoke only to be held in a force-choke by him. The Praetorian guards readied their weapons. She dropped her lightsabers onto the floor and began clasping at her neck. She was directly next to Kylo, his eyes making contact with her own and still, he didn’t move.

“Please.” Was all she could choke out as her voice box began to feel crushed under the weight of Snoke’s icy grip, still looking into Kylo’s eyes. Raising her cybernetic hand out, she tried to reach Kylo, asking for help, but he only looked away causing Snoke to laugh once more. She started to accept her fate, understanding that this was how she was going to die. Her head began to feel light and she closed her eyes, apologizing to her parents in her mind for failing them. Until she was thrown to the floor, hands crashing against the steel paneling. She took in deep breaths, feeling the oxygen return into her lungs. Why hadn’t he killed her? She was sure he was going to. She looked up at him to see a mile wide grin on his face.

“And now, my child. No one is here to save you. Not Ren, not your Jedi and certainly not your precious daughter.” Ren looked up at Snoke hearing him say that. He knew he should be helping but what could he do? Snoke could easily kill the pair of them which would leave Vesxa with no one. He had to figure out a plan and fast.

Lightning came pouring out of Snoke’s fingertips, electrocuting Druxri as she screamed. The pain in her voice could’ve made blood curdle. Ren closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise of one of his best friends being tortured to death. He needed to think. Snoke stopped shocking Druxri, returning to his throne, Druxri’s sabers in hand. He placed them on either side of himself, seated on the arms of his throne. Druxri’s now frail body was curled up on the ground, not moving. She wasn’t dead, Ren could sense that much, but her body couldn’t handle much more pain.

“Ren.’ Kylo raised his head to look at Snoke. ‘Since you have proven your allegiance to the First Order, you will now prove your allegiance to...me.’ Snoke smiled. He raised his hand to pick Druxri up off the ground, turning her so she was facing Ren. ‘Strike her down, and take your rightful place by my side and rule the galaxy. Become the powerful Sith you are destined to be and become stronger than Darth Vader. Kill her. Now.” Druxri looked up at Ren, her eyes still weak and her body close to giving up. Ren’s eyes met Druxri’s. But he said nothing.

“Don’t you see? She stops you from becoming everything you ever dreamed of. She is the enemy. She is the one who holds you back.” Snoke continued but Ren wasn’t listening. Druxri started to regain her strength. The anger rising within her at the thought of Ren’s betrayal. If she had to take him down too, she would. She kept looking into his eyes, never breaking contact.

“I know what I have to do.” Was all Kylo spoke before unclipping his lightsaber from his hip. He pointed it at her chest. Druxri scowled at Ren if this was her end then so be it. But she would not be a force ghost that Ren would want to have a visit from.

“Kylo, please,” Druxri whispered looking up at him. Ren looked up to Snoke to see his eyes closed with a smile on his face. Before he scowled again.

“You think you can stop him? Pathetic child. I cannot be betrayed. I can not be beaten. I see his every intent...yes! I see him turning the lightsaber.’ As Snoke spoke, both of Druxri’s lightsabers began to turn to face Snoke, ready to be ignited. Druxri looked at Ren’s hand to see it twisting, knowing what he was doing, she smiled to herself, blocking her thoughts so Snoke wouldn’t figure out Ren’s plan. ‘And now...foolish child. He ignites it and kills his true enemy!” The sound of two lightsabers being ignited replaced Snoke’s voice as Druxri was dropped to the ground. She looked over to see her sabers going through Snoke’s torso, the look of shock on his face. He looked down to see the sabers going through him before his lifeless body fell to the ground, his lower half still seated on the throne. Druxri stood and called her lightsabers to her hands as the Praetorian guards ignited their own weapons. They began to advance on Druxri and Ren.

“Had me going there for a second, thought you were going to kill me.” Druxri said to Ren as she turned to face the guards, covering Ren’s back.

“Have a little faith in me, will ya? You can get revenge later.” And with Ren’s last words in the conversation, the fight began. The guards bringing their weapons down on Druxri’s and Ren’s sabers. 4 guards each for them to fight. Druxri relished in a good battle, and with her anger in the state it was, this was going to be a fun fight. A guard brought his long axe down on Druxri’s saber as she turned and kicked another in the chest sending him flying back. Another guard went to attack Druxri’s back but Kylo sensed this and swung his lightsaber behind him and Druxri ducked, Ren’s saber slashing him across the chest. Another guard with an Electro-chain whip saw Ren attack the other guard and swung for Kylo. Ren ducked, causing the guard to miss his shot. They continued fighting back to back.

Two more guards approached with their double-bladed swords, swinging them furiously at the pair. Druxri caught one of the guards swords between her blades, moving them downwards and cutting off the guards hand before stabbing him in the chest. Another guard with a double bladed sword tried the same maneuver on Kylo, only to miss and catch Kylo on his arm causing him to let out a groan at the pain. This angered him more, putting a distance between him and Druxri, he spun around and decapitated the guard. This pleased Druxri to see Ren use a move she had taught him in their training sessions.

With a gap now created between them, Druxri now felt confident enough to use her more aggressive moves against the guards. 5 guards left to kill. 2 of them were on Druxri whereas Ren had 3. Druxri took her fighting stance as the guards slowly circled her. With her sabers behind her back, she called out to Ren.

“What’s your kill count?” Ren laughed at hearing Druxri turn this into a competition. He looked down the hilt of his saber and the blade as it was raised close to his face, pointing at each one of the guards in turn.

“2 so far, gotta do better than just 1, red-head!” Kylo lowered his saber, contemplating his next move, before sensing a guard with an Electro-chain whip swing his weapon behind him. He quickly turned, striking the guard across the chest, killing him before elbowing another guard in the head. He kicked a guard opposite him, before throwing the one he had hold of into him causing them to crash into each other.

On the other side of the throne room, Druxri continued fighting 2 guards. One with a long axe and the other with a single blade sword. The long axe sword brought his weapon down close to Druxri’s head but she blocked it, instead crouching and stabbing him in the thigh with the other saber. The guard screamed in pain attempting to crawl away from the fight. Druxri returned her attention to the guard with a single blade sword, only now having one saber with the other being in the previous’ guards leg. She blocked his attack but this guard was strong, pushing all of his weight onto his weapon in the hope he could take down Druxri. She attempted to move to the side in order to break the hold, but he raised his leg and kicked her in the chest sending her backward. She landed flat on her back, winding her and saw the guard walking up to her. Her saber rolled away from her hand leaving her defenseless

“Dru?!” Ren called out to her as she got back up, Druxri seeing her lightsaber too far away to grab with the speed of the guard walking towards her.

“I got it!” Druxri shouted back and she sprinted towards the guard. He brought his hands above his head, ready to swing down at Druxri, but luckily he had created a large enough gap between his legs. Druxri dropped to the floor, sliding through the guards' legs before grabbing the saber still caught inside the nearly deceased guard's leg. With the removal of the saber, the guard let out another scream of pain as the way Druxri removed the saber, had caused the leg to be severed off. She got back up, saber in hand and extended her other arm calling the lost lightsaber back to her. Before the guard even realised what happened, Druxri crossed her sabers behind the guard's neck and decapitated him. She ran over to Ren to help.

He was fighting two guards, one with a single blade and one with a long axe. As Druxri ran over, Ren saw her approach and kicked one of the guards away from him. Druxri took this as her cue and jumped in front of him as he went to attack Ren again, she spun around completely severing the guard's torso. Only one guard remained. Both Ren and Druxri stilled their sabers and pointed them at the lone guard's neck. The guard stopped fighting. The pair of Sith exchanged a look before both stabbing the guard through the chest. The battle was over and they had won.

“I don’t know about you but I could really do with a drink.” Druxri looked at Ren with a smile on her face. She deactivated her sabers and attached them back to her belt.

“Yeah, I could do with one too, although I think we finished the last bottle.” Druxri knew that they hadn’t. When she thought Ren was going to die, she had saved an unopened bottle and his glass on her desk, not willing to touch them, for fear they would never be used again by her best friend. But she didn’t want to admit this to Ren, not yet anyway.

“We went through the last one pretty quickly, you owe me several bottles of that at least for what happened today.” Druxri laughed but as Ren opened his mouth to reply, they heard a groan. For fear of it being another guard, they turned slowly only to see the body of Aldux rising. Chunks of decaying flesh fell from his bones, his body moving as though there wasn’t even a skeleton inside. He looked deformed, surrounded by puddles of watered down flesh and blood. But no skeleton was to be seen, instead, there was another man. Druxri couldn’t place the recognition she felt. The man stepped out from the pile of flesh, Jedi robes still attached to what was once Aldux’s body.

The man’s face became clear, with a red tattoo surrounding his right eye. The same tattoo she once saw faded on Aldux’s face. His eyes were a bright burning yellow shaded by dark purple the faded out towards his eyebrows, showing he is powerful and corrupted within the dark side of the force. His hair wasn’t short but not long either, a dark brown shade with hints of black underneath. Druxri and Ren were confused. But for Druxri this also hurt. Her only childhood friend was now completely gone, not even any remnants for her to bury and mourn.

“What did you do to Aldux?” Druxri questioned the man. She was hurt and Ren had to stop her charging at him by extending his arm, blocking her from walking.

“I took over his body, as you can see. His thoughts betrayed him. When you found my prison and claimed it as yours, you freed me. But my spirit needed a home in which to reside. And he was the nearest vessel.” The man's voice was low, and the way he spoke wasn’t the same as everyone else. His vocabulary being much more proper and of the olden times.

“You could’ve taken me! He did nothing wrong!” Druxri cried out at the man as he practically sauntered towards her, smiling.

“Oh no my dear, that would never have happened. You are too dear to me, I would not risk your life force and mind. Before entering his body, I scoured his mind. He wanted to return the grand Sith ways, after seeing you. His old love. I merely granted his wish. He never would’ve died if it wasn’t for that electrocution provided by your recently departed leader. For Aldux’s death, you can blame him.” The man continued walking closer to Druxri, the smell of dead flesh surrounded him.

“When did he… go?” Druxri asked, looking down. She only hoped it wasn’t painful for him.

“He gave himself over mere seconds after you collected my prison. The Holocron in the Jedi Temple was where I was kept. Deceived and betrayed by The Dark Council. They felt threatened by my power, sealing the tomb with your ancestor’s powers.” The man began to walk up to the throne but stopped when Druxri responded.

“The Dark Council? That was back in the Old Republic.” Druxri turned to face him.

“Precisely dear, I am roughly 3600 years old. I am Vashken Orikan or you may know me as Darth Chronus from your ancestors' journal. She is the one who was manipulated into sealing me into my tomb. She was dear to me, and now sadly she will be gone. I will miss her greatly.” Druxri was perplexed, not only was Vashken from the Old Republic but he had dated her ancestor.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Druxri questioned as Vashken sat on the throne, using the force to push away Snoke’s remains. Like hell was he going to take the role of Supreme Leader away from her.

“From what I witnessed, you no longer have a leader. So I shall fill that space. And I have a plan for us to become the most powerful empire in the galaxy.” Vashken looked proud of himself while Druxri looked to Ren for what to do.

“I don’t think so, it may have been different in the Old Republic, but I just fought for my life and for that Throne and it is mine.” Druxri tightened her fists, she wasn’t about to allow this newcomer to just take the throne under the pretense of him being a strong Sith leader in the past.

“Listen to me dear, go to war-neutral planets and gain their trust by any means possible. Once you have gained the allegiance of a few, turn to smaller Republic-allied planets and gain their trust too. Kill them, if they disobey. Now go, Emperor’s Wrath,’ he looked at Druxri. ‘And you Emperor’s Hand.” Vashken looked at Ren giving him the new title. Druxri and Ren gave each other a look before bowing and leaving the Throne Room.

In the elevator, Druxri turned to Ren, looking him in the eyes she said;

“I definitely need a drink, you’re buying and I’m going to kill him.”


End file.
